Dovahkiraan: The Story of the Dragonborn
by HawkeyeNextGen
Summary: Adonlvan Omoreus is no ordinary Dunmer. His earlier years were almost nothing but that of a tragedy. Trying to remember a past he had long forgotten, he comes across new and familiar faces in the land of Skyrim, and sure enough begins to walk a new path of life, the path of the Dragonborn.
1. Dungeons and Dragons

So if you're reading this, then it means I have saved the world and fulfilled my destiny. Truth be told however, I was skeptical at first of creating a novel that told of my travels, much less wondered if I would still be alive to write it. Dear reader of Tamriel or beyond, what I write in here is nothing but the truth, as there may be some things in here that may shock you. Just know that I take full responsibility for my actions whether they be good or bad. Without further ado, let me introduce myself, I am Adonlvan Omoreus, a Dunmer of Morrowind. I am the Dragonborn, the savior of Skyrim, the slayer of Alduin. I am happily married and the father of three children. This is my story.

It was as if a Daedric Prince knocked the wind out of my lungs as I came to my senses. I felt a sharp pain on my head as I looked upwards to see what kind of trouble I had gotten myself into this time. I was on an Imperial cart, my hands bound in front of me by some rope. I gently reached up to feel a bandage wrapped around my cranium. I therefore assumed that I must've had an accident of sorts, especially since I couldn't remember how I got here in the first place. The last thing I could remember was snow, blood, and the smell of skooma. Seeing how I was a bandit at the time, I had a feeling that I had done something very wrong. 'What a day this turned out to be.' I thought to myself. I looked to the other side of the wagon to see a Stormcloak, a thief, and sitting next to me was Ulfric Stormcloak himself, who had a piece of cloth covering his mouth. It seemed that the Empire has finally managed to capture him. On the downside however, they seemed to have captured me as well in the process.

"You there. Finally awake." Ralof said to me. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us." I asked myself if I was trying to cross the border in the first place, as there were huge blank spaces in my mind between current events.

"Damn you Stormcloak rebels." Lokir cursed. "Everything was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If it hadn't been for you I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." The horse thief then laid his eyes upon me. "You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Imperials want."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." Ralof remarked before Lokir turned his head towards Ulfric. "What's wrong with him?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" Ralof announced full of pride. True High King my ass. No king would tear his own land apart over the outlawing of a deity.

"Ulfric? You're the leader of the rebellion!" Lokir exclaimed. "But if they've captured you…oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know. But Sovngarde awaits." Ralof said in a sorrowful tone.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" The horse thief said, trying to deny it.

"Oh it's happening alright." I said, my head hung low as I reflected on the atrocities I have committed as a bandit. "Look, we're almost at the gate."

"What village are you from horse thief?" Ralof asked Lokir.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Roriksted. I'm from…I'm from Roriksted." He said hesitantly.

"I'm from Solstheim. My life there was pretty uneventful." I said as I started to think about home as well. The thoughts weighed heavily upon me. What would my parents say if they saw me right now? I looked upon myself as a disgrace to the family name, and to Azrua. The horse cart soon arrived in Helgen, a town that was under Imperial control.

"General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting!" A soldier replied from the balcony above the gate.

"Good, let's get this over with." The General replied.

"Shor, Dibella, Mara, Kynareth, Akatsoh! Divines please help me!" Lokir said.

"Do you honestly think the gods care about what happens to us next?" I remarked in a monotone as Ralof turned his head to see who Tullius was meeting up with.

"Look at him, the coward General, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damned elves, I bet they had something to do with this." He said. "I used to be sweet on a girl here. Wonder if she is still making that mead with Juniper berries. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe."

"We both probably should've stayed behind Imperial walls anyways." I said as the carriage drew to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" Lokir asked.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof said as he stood up and looked down upon me. "Let's go. We shouldn't keep the gods waiting."

"Wait, I'm not a rebel!" Lokir exclaimed.

"Face your death with some courage thief." Ralof said before Lokir looked at me, fear in his eyes.

"You've got to tell them we aren't with them! This is a mistake!"

"Does it matter?" I asked, giving out a sigh, hoping my death would be a quick one. "We're both criminals in the eyes of the public."

"Step up when we call your name, one at a time!" And Imperial Captain said. Beside her and holding a list was a soldier named Hadvar. He soon started calling up names one by one. Lokir however wasn't so keen and attempted to flee before archers shot him down.

"You there, step forward." Hadvar said eyeing at me. I gulped before approaching him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Adonlvan Omoreus." I replied. "I am a Dumner born in Solstheim and moved to Cyrodill. I…I am a bandit."

"Captain? What should we do? He's not on the list." Hadvar asked.

"He's a bandit, he goes to the block." The Imperial captain said. I wasn't sure if that was against Imperial protocol, but I felt none of that mattered. I knew I had strayed down a self-destructive path. I had stolen and killed purely in the name of gold. I deserved to die.

"By your orders captain." Hadvar said before turning his face to me. It looked like he was taken aback by the orders she gave as well. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure to return your remains to Solstheim." He said. I walked towards the block as General Tullius walked up towards the pretender and stared him down fearlessly. "Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." The General remarked. Ulfric muttered something under the cloth before Tullius continued. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into Chaos! Now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" Just then, we heard a strange sound echoing over the mountains. "What was that?" Hadvar asked.

"That's nothing. Carry on." Tullius commanded. A priestess then spoke our final rights. "As we condemn your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and the Earth of Nirn and-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" A Stormcloak said as he walked to the block, seemingly eager to die.

"As you wish." The priestess said.

"C'mon! I haven't got all morning!" The lone Stormcloak said before he kneeled, his head forced onto the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?" He asked. I doubted any ancestors would be proud of anyone in this moment, be it Imperial or Stormcloak. With one swift stroke, the headsman brought down the axe, decapitating the rebel. As much as I disliked the Stormcloaks for their racial profiling and narrow minded thinking, I couldn't help but feel pity for the poor soul.

"You Imperial bastards!" A female Stormcloak shouted.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" the Imperial Captain bellowed. Either her Imperial pride has made her grow an ego or she really hated prisoners and Stormcloaks alike.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Ralof said.

"Next prisoner, the Dark Elf!" The Captain said pointing towards me, before we heard the ominous sound again. Only this time, whatever it was, it sounded like it was much closer.

"There is it again, did you hear that?" Hadvar asked.

"I said, next prisoner!" The Captain ordered.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." Hadvar said. I took a deep breath before making my way to what I thought would become my final destination. My breath grew short with every step I took. Clutching my fists, I knelt down, my entire body shaking at the sight of the headsman looming like a shadow over me. I was ready to accept my fate, but fate had other plans for me. Just as the headsman raised his axe, a Dragon black as night and with eyes red as a demon suddenly came into view around the mountainside.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" Tullius asked.

"Dragon!" A female Stormcloak shouted as the Dragon landed on the top of a tower, throwing the headsman off balance. I could hardly believe what I was seeing as it shouted and somehow summoned a rain of meteors down from the sky. Chaos and destruction run rampant as people scattered about trying to find shelter.

"Don't just stand there, kill it! Guards, get the townspeople to safety! Someone get those battlemages out here now!" Tullius hastily ordered as I tried to regain a foothold amidst the raining fire. I turned my head to see Ralof crouching down. "You there, Dark Elf! Get up! C'mon, the gods won't give us another chance!" He shouted. I highly doubted that the doings of this Dragon was the work of the gods as I stumbled my way into one of the towers with him. As soon as Ralof and I passed through the door, my hands still in bindings, Ulfric shut it behind us. "Jarl Ulfric, was that really a Dragon? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked.

"Legends don't burn villages." Ulfric said before the whole tower began to shake. "We need to move now!" He shouted.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof said. I quickly made my way, silently begging to stay alive. All of a sudden, the black Dragon bashed his head through the wall. The debris nearly hit me as I lunged back and pressed myself against the wall, avoiding the fire that it spewed from its mouth. As it flew away, Ralof and I looked through the hole to see the burning roof of the inn. There was an opening which led to the second floor. "Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!" He said. I inhaled a deep breath, and smelled the flames coursing through my body as I leaped from the tower. I did a roll as I landed on the floor of the inn, only for the weakened wooden boards to give way, causing me to fall through and land on my back. For a brief moment, the only thing I could hear was my own breath as well as a painful ringing within my ears. I hastily attempted to stand up, seeing the entire town practically burning before my eyes. I walked out and saw a boy named Haming trying to help his father who was gravely wounded. Hadvar dragged the boy away as the Dragon landed right in front of the dying Nord. Making my way behind a burnt building with Hadvar, I averted my eyes as the beast burned Haming's father alive. "Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!" Hadvar said to me. "Gunnar! Take care of the boy! I have to find General Tullius and join their defense!"

"Gods guide you Hadvar." Gunnar said before Hadvar began to head towards the keep. I followed him as close as I could making sure to avoid the falling rock. "Stay close to the wall!" He commanded. As I pressed my back up against it, the Dragon landed on the wall where I was right underneath its underbelly. I stood like a statue fearing it might see me if I flinched ever so slightly. It flew off again to cause more carnage. I followed Hadvar through the remains of a house. "Hadvar! Into the Keep soldier, we're leaving!" Tullius shouted as he gathered up his guards and started to head out of Helgen.

"How in Oblivion do we kill this thing?" An Imperial guard remarked as we passed under a stone arch which led to the Keep. Just then, I saw Ralof about to pass us by, seemingly having the same plan as well. "Ralof you damned traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar said.

"We're escaping Hadvar. You cannot stop us this time!" He said.

"Fine. I hope that Dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Hadvar remarked before turning his head towards me. "Quickly, into the keep!" As I neared the door, I felt the ground shake causing me to trip and fall. I quickly set myself upright as I noticed the Dragon on the ground. This time, its eyes were aimed at me. I choked up feeling I was his next target. He spoke in an incomprehensible tongue as I hastily sprinted towards the door. I practically dove upon opening it and slammed it shut just as the monster was about to have me for dinner. I tried to catch my breath as I looked around. Hadvar was looking through a chest for supplies. "Good, you're alive. Was that really a Dragon? The bringers of the end times?" He asked.

"For your information, I'm just as flabbergasted as you are." I said.

"We better find a way out of here, and fast before that thing brings the whole place down. Let me get those bindings off of you." He said as he pulled out a dagger and cut them loose. I shook my hands before looking for whatever supplies I could get my hands on. I replaced the ragged and torn clothes I had on with light imperial armor I found in a dresser. I also grabbed from a weapon rack an Iron sword. As brittle as it was, it was still better than nothing. I followed Hadvar through the keep. Behind a gate, we heard some commotion. "Stormcloaks." Hadvar whispered. "Maybe we can reason with them." He said. As much as I wanted to have faith in him, I doubted that any Stormcloak would be willing to reason with anyone who wasn't one of their own. I followed him from behind, readying my weapon in case things went sour. "Now listen, we just want to-". Before he could even finish he sentence, one of them picked up a weapon and started swinging it at us like a barbarian. I dodged the attack and sidestepped when he made a charge at me. Seeing the advantage, I swung my sword at his neck, killing him. I looked over to see Hadvar fending off a female Stormcloak. I rushed towards the enemy and made an attempt to slice at her stomach. The timing was good, as she left her right side exposed. She flinched giving Hadvar enough time to perform a shield bash and end her life. "Nice work." he commented before we moved on. We headed down into the lower chambers of the keep. As we rounded a corner, I saw Ralof fighting the Imperial Captain further down the hall. Just then, the roof above them collapsed, killing both of them instantly. "Damn, that Dragon doesn't give up easy." Hadvar said.

"It's a Dragon. They don't know when to quit." I remarked as we made our way into another room stocked with potions. Unfortunately some Stormcloaks had beaten us to it, so we made short work of them. I was fortunate enough to come across some food as well. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. No sooner did we reach a torture room. Hadvar remarked how even he wished the Empire didn't need them. I searched throughout the room for better equipment as he tried to convince a stubborn Imperial Torturer to follow us. When he refused, I just kept my course, heading deeper into the dungeon. We soon came across a hole in a wall that had broken, presumably when the dragon attacked. The hole led to what seemed to be a cave system. "Wonder where this leads." I said as Hadvar followed behind me. Coming across the sewers of Helgen, we saw some Stormcloaks attempting to escape the Keep. As soon as they saw us, they came charging like wild animals. Hadvar and I stood our ground as we fended them off one by one. After that, we came across a small bridge which Hadvar lowered. As soon as we crossed it however, the entire place began to shake again. Just then, a heavy stone came down and broke the bridge in half. "Damn it. No going back that way." He said. "I guess we're lucky that didn't come down on top of us."

"Either that, or we're now stuck under Helgen for good." I said before continuing downward. I didn't know exactly where I was going, so I followed Hadvar for the rest of the way. At one point, I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw webs covering the ground in front of us. Spiders. Always the gods-damned spiders. Did I ever mention I hated spiders? I do. It felt all the more intense since part of my memory was completely blank. I slowly made my way into the nest as carefully as I could. If there was anything I knew about Frostbite Spiders, they were masters at ambush and will attempt to eat any living thing they come across. Sure enough, two juvenile spiders came at us. I aimed the tip of my blade at the monster's head before plunging it in, killing it in a single stroke. Hadvar kept his own at bay with the shield before slicing two of its legs off and stabbing it in the neck, ending its life. "What's next? Giant snakes?" He asked.

"I'd much prefer snakes over spiders." I commented as we descended further. Something told me we were on the right path, especially when Hadvar stopped me and crouched down. "Hold up, there's a bear just up ahead. See her?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'd rather not tangle with her right now. We might be able to sneak by and take it nice and slow, and watch where you step." He whispered before handing me his longbow. "Or if you're feeling lucky, you can take this bow, might be able to take her by surprise." He said. Considering the chances, I doubt either of us were very good at sneaking past a bear. So I readied and arrow and drew it back. "Azura guide my arrow." I whispered before releasing my grip and letting the arrow fly. Like the dexterity of a hawk, it found its target, plunging itself into the skull of the bear, killing it instantly. I was surprised I could even land a shot that good. "Nice one." Hadvar said as we stood up.

"Hold on a second. If there is a bear here, that means she must've come from somewhere outside right?" I asked as we proceeded further. I quickened my pace as I felt a breeze coming from deeper in the cave. Soon enough, I saw a light at the end of a tunnel. "That looks like the way out. I was starting to wonder if we'd make it." Hadvar said as we stepped out into the open air. I sighed in relief. I never thought I'd miss the sunlight at all. "Wait!" Hadvar said as he ducked behind a rock. Hearing a flapping of wings, I did the same before I caught a glimpse of the Dragon soaring past us, its next destination unknown.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time." Hadvar said as I stood up. "But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back."

"Agreed." I said as we started down the path towards the main road.

"The closets town from here is Riverwood. My uncle is the Blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out. Anyways I think it's best if we split up."

"After what we just went through, I don't think that's a good idea. I'd rather watch your back and you watch mine." I said.

"Fair enough. Thanks for your help. I couldn't have made it without you." He said.

"Likewise." I said continuing to follow, trying to make sense of the matter as to why a Dragon would attack Helgen of all places, not knowing of the events that would soon unfold before me, and the journey I would never forget.


	2. The Land of the Nords

"A Dragon! I saw a Dragon!" An elderly woman announced on her front porch as Hadvar and I walked into Riverwood. It seemed to be a nice town wedged in between two mountain ranges, acting as natural barriers. Next to a trader store, I saw two children a boy and a girl talk about dressing up a dog as a Frostbite Spider. "Uncle Alvor!" Hadvar said, waving his hand to a blacksmith working on the porch of a house to our left. The man seemed to be experienced in the arts of smithing, as there were bits of ash upon his face from years of work.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from...Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Alvor asked as he approached us.

"Shh. Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk."

"What's going on?" He asked before looking at me. "And who's this?""

"He's a friend. Saved my life, in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything but we need to go inside." Hadvar insisted.

"Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you something to eat, and you can tell me all about it." He said as we followed him inside. The house seemed to be fairly sustainable. After living in caves and worn-out shelters for so long, any well-constructed house would seem like decent living. "Sigrid! We have company!" Hadvar said. His wife hurried up the stairs along with their daughter.

"Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." She said. I took my seat at the table, placing my recently acquired helmet aside as Hadvar and Alvor did the same. "Now then, boy, what's the big mystery? What are you doing here looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" He asked.

"I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked by...a dragon." Hadvar said. Sigrid nearly dropped the jug of milk she was carrying to the caldron near the fire upon hearing that.

"A dragon? That's ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Alvor asked nervously.

"Husband. Let him tell his story." Sigrid requested.

"Not much more to tell. The dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out if not for my friend here."

"He speaks the truth." I vouched. "The dragon was as dark as blackest night and possessed the fiery red eyes of a Daedra. I had never been so terrified in my life."

"I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay." Hadvar said.

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'd be glad to help however I can." He said before his attention turned towards me. "But I need your help. We need your help. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for me, I'll be in your debt." Alvor said.

"Hadvar, did you really see a dragon? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?" His daughter Dorthe said.

"Hush, child. Don't pester your cousin." Sigrid said as she started cooking.

"Alvor, how would I get to Whiterun from here?" I asked.

"Cross the river and then head north. You'll see it, just past the falls. When you get to Whiterun just keep going up. When you get to the top of the hill, you're at Dragonsreach, the Jarl's palace." He said.

"Anything I ought to know about the esteemed Jarl?" I questioned.

"He rules Whiterun Hold. A good man, perhaps a bit over-cautious, but these are dangerous times. So far he's managed to stay out of the war. I'm afraid it can't last, though."

"Ah, I forgot about this whole Civil War. Didn't really pay much attention to it spending the life I had in Cyrodill. What side does he favor?"

"I don't think he likes either Ulfric or Elisif much. Who can blame him? But I've no doubt he'll prove loyal to the Empire in the end. He's no traitor."

"I'm afraid I cannot recall who Elisif is. Care to tell?"

"Jarl Elisif, I should say, although only because she was married to Jarl Torryg when he was murdered. Ulfric murdered Torygg, you know. Walked right into his palace in Solitude and killed him. Shouted him to death, if you believe the stories. That's what started this whole war. The Empire couldn't ignore that. Once the jarls start killing each other, we're back to the bad old days." Alvor explained.

"So you support the Empire then?"

"Of course. Skyrim has always been part of the Empire. That doesn't mean I support everything the Empire's been doing lately, but Nords have never been fair-weather friends."

"So it would seem. I've also overheard that there has been quite an uproar amongst the Nords, something about the Thalmor. Care to elaborate?"

"People are rightly stirred up about the damn Thalmor being allowed to roam around arresting people, just for worshipping Talos. But was it worth tearing Skyrim apart, and maybe destroying the Empire? No, Ulfric will have a lot to answer for in the end. Nords have always supported the Empire, and the Empire has always been good for Skyrim."

"Ulfric is quite the figure of controversy, as I've had to learn the hard way." I said.

"Well, I'd better get back to work. You two make yourselves at home." Alvor said before heading back out to his smithing. Dorthe followed him. Before I headed down to Whiterun, I walked up to Hadvar, who was eating some goat cheese.

"I have some questions I'd like to ask you." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" He questioned.

"You really think I should join the Imperial Legion?" I asked him.

"Of course! I know, today wasn't the best introduction to the Legion, but I hope you'll give us another chance. The Legion could really use someone like you, especially now. And if the rebels have themselves a dragon, General Tullius is the only one who can stop them." He expressed.

"But General Tullius is the one who ordered my execution. Why would I want to help him?" I asked, feeling a new sense of self-worth.

"I don't blame you for being angry about it. I would be, too, in your shoes. But it was all a mistake. You weren't supposed to be on that cart with those Stormcloak traitors. And the Imperial Legion needs your help, especially now, with that dragon out there somewhere, and Ulfric back on the loose." Hadvar sympathized.

"I'll…I'll think about it." I said.

"Sure, I understand. It's not easy to go from being executed by the Legion one day to joining up the next. But I think you'll see that the Legion is Skyrim's only hope for real peace right now. I know you'll make the right choice in the end." He said.

"It's moments like these that make me question what the right choice is, and when the end will happen. Care to tell me why the worship of Talos was outlawed?" I asked.

"I guess that wasn't such a big deal elsewhere in the Empire, but here it's caused a lot of resentment. Native son and all that. Even I'll admit it hasn't been the Empire's finest hour. But it wasn't like the Emperor had any choice, did he? If he hadn't signed the peace treaty with the Thalmor, they would have destroyed the Empire - then where would Skyrim be? That's the part that Ulfric's supporters always conveniently forget about. Unless the Empire stands together, the Thalmor will destroy us all." He said.

"I knew the Thalmor were a bunch of suspicious sleazy schemers, but to destroy all of Tamriel, that's sound like quite a lot." I remarked before standing up and heading out. I felt like if I was to head down to Whiterun, I'd run into some trouble. So I decided to ask Alvor if he needed any help so I can learn the basics of smithing. After I helped him, he said he had some blueprints on a set of light armor he was working on for a client that forfeit his order. So he taught me how to make it with some of his material. He called it Treasure Hunter's Garb, and fortunately for me, it fit like a glove. It felt practical and fortified at once. I then purchased a steel sword with the gold I found while I was under Helgen before I headed out. Sure enough, I indeed ran into some trouble, nothing more than a couple of ferocious wolves. I passed the Honningbrew Meadery and sure enough, I saw Whiterun, standing tall in all its Nordic glory. When I approached the main gates however, a guard stopped me.

"Halt! The city is closed under the orders of the Jarl." One of them said.

"I have come from Riverwood with news of the Dragon attack at Helgen."

"Fine, but we'll be keeping an eye on you." He said. I entered the city, and was introduced to a whole new type of world, one which was bound to keep living by tradition. I smiled at the new sight that stood before me. It felt as if I almost belonged here. I suppose being a bandit for so long, you start to feel a new appreciation for standing within city walls. I passed by what seemed to be an Imperial Soldier and a Redguard blacksmith. I passed by the number of stands that seemed to encircle the central well before heading up towards a sacred and giant tree that had long lost its beauty. A statue of Talos overlooked the particular area. It was then I was given the full view of Dragonsreach. To this day, I still doubt there is anything quite like it. As soon as I entered its halls, I was greeted with a couple of maids sweeping the floor, and the smell of cooked food reaching my nostrils. I began approaching what I presumed to be the Jarl sitting on his throne and overheard a conversation going on between him and his steward. "My lord. Please. You have to listen. I only counsel caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these. If the news from Helgen is true... well, there's no telling what it means." The steward said.

"What would you have me do, then? Nothing?" Jarl Balgruff asked.

"My lord. Please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more information before we act. I just..." The steward said before the Jarl turned his attention towards me.

"Who's this then?" He asked before his housecarl, a fellow Dunmer pulled out her sword, and aimed the blade towards my neck.

"What is the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruff is receiving no visitors." The housecarl said, intent on protecting the Jarl to any extent.

"Easy now, I mean no harm to any of you. I bring news from Helgen about the dragon attack that occurred." I replied.

"Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally." She said, sheathing her sword, allowing me to approach the Jarl.

"So, I've heard you were in Helgen. Did you see this Dragon by any chance?" Balgruff asked me.

"Yes your eminence, it basically leveled the entire city. Last I saw, it was heading northeast, over Bleak Falls Barrow." I responded.

"By Ysmir, Iritleth was right!" The Jarl said before his gaze fell upon his steward. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains-" Irileth intervened.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Proventus interrupted.

"Enough! I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." The Jarl commanded.

"Yes, my Jarl." She said before walking towards the exit.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus requested.

"That would be best." The Jarl said before he turned his eyes towards me. "Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem."

"Nothing better to do I guess." I said shrugging. "But it feels nice feeling acknowledged. I don't suppose you have anything else?"

"Actually, there is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and…rumors of dragons." He said before standing up and walking towards Farengar's study. We then discussed about the task he and Balgruff had in mind for me. I had to retrieve something called the Dragonstone. Apparently, according to research which he denied to share with me, it had to be related to the recent Dragon attacks, in which the stone would reveal where they'd be coming from in the first place. Seeing as how I didn't want to live the life of a bandit anymore, I had to find some way to make a living for myself. As of now, finding and retrieving the Dragonstone was my only viable option. On that note, I made my way down past the main gates intending to continue to Bleak Falls Barrow when I heard some commotion at the stables. The owner quickly jogged his way towards me. "You, you there, you're a mercenary right?" He asked.

"I suppose." I replied.

"I need your help with something, quick now." He complained.

"Will I regret asking what you're having trouble with?" I asked as I walked towards the stables.

"This-this woman! This crazy woman, she was drunk over her head when she stumbled into my stable half naked and collapsed right there. I tried to wake her up, but nothing has worked so far." He said. "I'll pay you whatever, just get her out of here!"

"A woman?" I asked as I approached the figure, who was fast asleep in the certain stable. He looked pretty attractive for a Nord. Seeing how I had no water with me, I knelt down and poured some mead on her face and giving her face a nudge. "Oi, fetcher. Wake up." I said. The woman soon began to come back to her senses, if she had any.

"What? Where am I? Ugh…my head." She muttered before she looked at me and stood upright. "Oh! It's you!" She said.

"I beg your pardon, have we met before?" I asked.

"Uh…I mean what? No. Never seen you before. No idea who you are. It's not like I've been stalking you or anything." She said in a tone I couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or sultry.

"Um…alright then. I have to go now." I said.

"Wait! Don't leave! I'm…injured. You have to take me with you, otherwise I might die. And you wouldn't want that on your conscience."

"You look quite alright to me."

"Well that's because…Okay fine, if you take me with you I will make it worth your while."

"You are quite modest then?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Alright then, welcome aboard."

"Haha, you are so funny." She said. This time I could definitely tell she was being sarcastic. "I'm just being honest and anyone else who says otherwise is clearly jealous. Can you name someone better than me? I didn't think so. Anyways, thanks I guess."

"So…what happened to your clothes?"

"What!?" The lady remarked before she looked down, and blushed profusely. "Ugh, I have no idea. My memory is a little fuzzy. Maybe I left them in the Bannered Mare last night. Oh and stop staring at me. It's not like you've never seen a semi-naked woman before."

"Actually, I haven't." I corrected, making sure to keep my eyes forward.

"Seriously?" She gave a deadpan stare.

"So why are you out here and why do you smell like mead?" I asked.

"Am I not allowed on my own now? I guess I had a little too much to drink. I guess I must've passed out. So what?"

"So what? Lady, you were snoozing where a horse usually excretes. You're lucky you slept upon a fresh pile of hay. If you are so tough and independent, why do you need any help?"

"I don't, I thought I would help you out." She said.

"I didn't ask for any help however."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you could keep me company. Look, I know it sounds weird but it's no fun adventuring on my own."

"An odd request, but where would you want me to take you?"

"I don't know, I'll just go wherever you're going. I will repay you in kindness by fighting alongside you. Surely that is an offer you can't refuse."

"Well, since I am new to Skyrim I suppose you can help me. Do you know this land well?"

"Are you kidding? I know Skyrim like the palm of my hand." She remarked.

"Then it's a deal. Just…make sure to keep track of your clothes." I said as I pulled off my scarf and gave it to her for some decency. We headed back into Whiterun to look for her clothes.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself haven't I? My name is Sofia. I'm quite well known in Skyrim, but I'm sure it's not for the right reasons. I see myself as an adventurer, although it's no fun without anyone to witness my heroic deeds such as…well I'm sure there's probably something. I like to get drunk, kill stuff, and be a nuisance. So what about you?" He said.

"I'm Adonlvan Omoreus. I am a native of Solstheim, and a stranger to Skyrim. I spent my youth there before I…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, you see this thing on my head?" I asked pointing to the bandages, still wrapped around my forehead.

"What happened?"

"That's the mystery. I don't know how it got there. And what's more, is that I can remember very little about my life in Cyrodill to begin with. I think I was a farmer at one point. What I do recall is that I used to be a bandit stationed along the Jerral Mountains."

"That is strange." She remarked as I walked back into the city, heads turning to witness the nearly nude figure standing behind me. As we entered the Bannered Mare, Hulda the Innkeeper turned her head towards Sofia. "You. Why have you come back here?" She asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Aheh, who me? What are you talking about?" Sofia replied nervously.

"Don't think you can play innocent with me milk-drinker. Do I have to remind you that you're no longer welcome here, especially after what happened last night?" Hulda asked banging her fist on the bar.

"So what if I do drink milk? I think it's healthy for you. And in case you're wondering, my head is still a little fuzzy. I'm just here to get my clothes."

"They're behind the counter. Take them and get out of my sight." She said before her eyes met my own. "That goes for you too whoever you are."

"Just her travel companion." I replied as Sofia got dressed in the back rooms in some Rogue armor. Just as we were about to leave though, Hulda said, "Wait. Dark Elf."

"The name's Adonlvan." I replied.

"There is a letter for you here. A courier sent it." She reached under the bar.

"A letter? From whom?"

"Some individual named Inigo." He said.

"Inigo." I paused and thought for a moment. "Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked myself before I read the letter.

_Recipient: Adonlvan Omoreus, Dark Elf, left eye red and one eye purple. Messy hair and 6 ft apx. _

_ Adonlvan, _

_ I am ready to repay for what I have done to you. Come meet me in the Riften Jail as soon as you can to extract your vengeance upon me. _

_ Inigo_

I paused and looked at Sofia. "Who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know. But he seems to know me. My only question is why would he want to meet me in a prison?"

"Who knows? He might have something useful."

"Or be a waste of time." I said. "Do you really think we should meet up with him?"

"Why not? If we convince him perhaps he can help us. The more the merrier." She said. She had a point. I was hardly battle hardened myself, at least I thought I was. Soon enough, we hopped on the carriage and headed to Riften.


	3. Inigo Unchained

"So the Jarl wants you to go to Bleak Falls Barrow to retrieve some ancient artifact? Sounds like my kind of adventure. Although I'm not entirely fond of the Draugr that lurk within that ancient tomb." Sofia said as we approached the gates of Riften.

"What are Draugr exactly?" I ask.

"They're like zombies, but way whiter than usual. I sometimes wonder if they still have their bits and pieces attached to them if you get what I mean. If not I feel rather sorry for them." She said as we approached the gate. The guards attempted to have us pay a visitors tax or sorts. Seeing how this was obviously a scam, since none of the other holds were enforcing such, I decided to do an old persuasion tactic I learned as a bandit. They let Sofia and I in with no trouble. That's when another living obstacle seemed to appear. "Hey you, get over here. I want to talk to you." A brute Nord with black hair leaning on a pole said. I approached him as I was told. "I don't know you. You in Riften looking for trouble?" He asked.

"Just passing through." I replied. He seemed to have been through his fair share of fights, and looked more experienced than the likes of I.

"Yeah? Well, I got news for you; there's nothing to see here. Last thing the Black-Briars need is some stranger stickin' their nose where it doesn't belong." He said.

"Who are the Black-Briars?" I asked.

"The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watchin' their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets for 'em. If you need dirt on anythin', I'm your guy... but it'll cost you." He said.

"Dirt eh? I'm not exactly clean myself." In a stroke of honesty.

"Then you're stupider than you look. You better watch your ass around here elf." He blabbered before he walked away. As much as I felt insulted, I figured he wasn't worth my time since we were on the lookout for Inigo. We walked to Mistveil Keep and stepped into the Riften Jail where a guard by the door said, "Hey, you're not allowed in here."

"A friend gave me this letter." I responded handing the guard the note. "He says he knows me, and that his name is Inigo."

"You mean the crazy Khajiit? What could he possibly want with you?" He asked.

"I'm just as clueless as you are. But it's possible he knows something about me that I do not." I said. "Don't worry, we'll keep our hands off our weapons."

"Very well, but we'll be watching you." He said as he opened the door. We entered the jail. Even for a prison, it was eerily quiet. The only thing that made a sound was the muffled buzzing of an insect as we approached the cell, where a blue Khajiit with white face paint dressed in rags sat on the chair. "Lady Death, you will see me soon." He said to himself as he stared at me with dark orange eyes. It was then I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but how? I approached the cell door. "Come to kill me at last have you? Thank the gods, I can bear the guilt no longer." He said surprisingly in first person rather than third in the traditional way of Khajiits.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I know I must die. Beware though, my newfound honor demands I defend myself." He replied.

"Are you the one who sent the letter?" I questioned the prisoner. "How is it you know me?"

"I am in no mood for jokes!" He suddenly shouted, standing up and hanging his head low as he approached and violently kicked the cell door. Sofia leaned on a beam watching the scene unravel. "Strike me down! Take your revenge!"

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. Just who in Azura's name are you?"

"You don't remember? Ah." The blue furred fellow said before sitting back down on his chair. "That could very well be my fault also. My name is Inigo. I was the one who tried to kill you. I tried anyway! Kill me I say!"

"If that's the case, then you didn't do a very good job." I said as I rubbed the wound at the back of my head. "Why are you here?"

"After I shot you, I finally realized my mistake and tried to turn myself in. Your body was gone however. The guards did not believe me. They said I was wasting their time. I had to pay them to put me in this cell. It is where I belong. I needed to repent. I need to repent."

"If you thought I was dead, then why were you waiting here for me?

"I heard tales of a remarkable adventurer, both brave and resourceful, a Dunmer with one eye red and one eye purple. I knew it was you, it had to be!" He answered. I began to question how long I've had this selective amnesia of mine. I henceforth wondered what happened in the time span from when Inigo shot me in the head to the moment I awoke on an Imperial cart. "I didn't know if you were coming for me, so I sent a letter to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun hoping you'd come across the Innkeeper. Anyways, you're here. Are you going to kill me or not?" He asked.

"What would I kill you for anyways?" I questioned.

"I see that I must relive it again." He said. "Your memory is not what it was. We met on a job in Bruma in Cyrodill."

"What kind of job?"

"The killing kind. While we lived as bandits we were hired by a lord named Dupan to kill his brothers. With them gone, Dupan would inherit a great fortune and promised us gold in return. Do you remember none of this?"

"I'm afraid not. Please, do continue."

"Before we left, Dupan told me that if only of us returned from our mission, that one would get the other's reward also. I was hooked on Skooma at the time and had a bit of a debt problem. So…"

"You attempted to kill him for your half of the reward?" Sofia intervened.

"I tried. That is what matters. It was not an easy choice. He and I only knew each other for a short time but I had grown to like and respect you. We got along well and fought bravely side by side. I threw that all away for gold and skooma." I stayed silent as I felt similar feelings to when I first became a bandit.

"I threw a decent life away just for the name of gold. I don't remember if I told you this or not, but I was once a farmer in Cheydinhal, at least I think I was. I can't recall why I became a bandit, but what matters is that I did. So if anything I know how it feels to look back and regret past actions. Did you get the reward when you…tried to kill me?"

"No. Dupan was murdered by his sister before I made it back to his keep. She found out about his plan and was in such a conniption when I arrived that she threatened to kill me if I didn't leave. The deal died with him. Money is an evil like no other my friend. It is just that I only die by your hand." I stood there silently, wondering if killing him was really worth it. As far as I could look back, not many people I came across were willing to die in repentance for their crimes. This was something else entirely. Whether or not I was really the adventurer he was looking for, I defiantly felt a connection with him, something I felt like I have been lacking for the longest time. I looked at Sofia. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Well, he did try to kill you. There's no excuse for that." She said. "But…what if he were to come along with us?"

"You think that's the best idea?" I asked.

"Why not? I'm sure an extra blade can do us some favors. He does owe you after all." She said. I nodded before turning my gaze back to Inigo.

"Regardless whether you think you deserve to die, it is clear that you recognize what you owe. Come along with us Inigo."

"I…fight with you?"

"Yes, repay your debt by spilling the blood of our foes."

"Or die defending you!" Inigo said with enthusiasm before he stood up, his body full of energy. "Yes, I accept! I feel lighter in my heart than I have been in a long time. Now that you have given me this opportunity, it will feel like old times."

"Just watch where you aim that bow of yours." Sofia joked.

"Do not joke about such things. The sadness I feel for what I have done is brutal enough, for now." He said. "Anyways, thank you so much Don."

"Don?" I asked.

"Your name is Adonlvan right? You liked to be called "Don" when we worked alongside each other." Inigo explained.

"Don eh? Seems like a good nickname." I said. "By the way, this is Sofia. She is a new friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you Inigo." Sofia greeted.

"Likewise. So, where are we headed once I'm out of here?" He asked.

"Bleak Falls Barrow. I was tasked by Jarl Balgruff with retrieving something called a Dragonstone. It's supposed to hold some importance to the recent dragon appearances." I answered as Sofia and I made our way back towards the guard. "I would like for Inigo to be released. I'll watch over him."

"You're certain about that? Damn cat's been in here long enough if you ask me." The guard said before he handed me the key. "Just tell him to keep his claws sheathed." I then walked back to Inigo's cell where I helped him get dressed back up in his normal clothes; a Crimson Archer Outfit, a rare find in Skyrim. Having completed getting him out of the cell, we continued our journey to Bleak Falls Barrow.


	4. Dragonborn

Chapter 4: Dragonborn

As we passed the Honingbrew Mead towards the path to Bleak Falls Barrow, I couldn't help but feel this strange sense of comfort journeying along with Inigo and Sofia, as if we were meant to be a team. "You don't really see a lot of Khajiit these days." Sofia said as we walked up the path to the tomb. "I guess they must've gone Elsweyr. Get it? Elsweyr? Elsewhere?"

"Yes, very funny." Inigo said back sarcastically. As we ascended, the air got only colder, nipping our skin. After passing by an abandoned Nordic watchtower, we soon came across what was Bleak Falls Barrow. It was far bigger than I anticipated, and much more mesmerizing. It boggled my mind, to comprehend how the Ancient Nords could construct such amazing architectural edifices out of almost nothing but pure stone, especially in the harsh weather of Skyrim. Just then, I saw three bandits rushing towards us from atop the stone platform in front us, weapons drawn. I drew my sword as did Inigo and Sofia. "Let us fight together my friend!" Inigo said as he raised his branded Iron shield at one of them, blocking a landing attack. Sofia readied her other hand with lightning magic, attacking her target as well as weakening them. The bandit attempted to swing at her, but Sofia seemed to outmaneuver easily. I sidestepped when the bandit attacking me trust his sword forward. Using a technique, I quickly wrapped my elbow around the bandit's neck tightly before he was too far to grab. I then wasted no time jamming the blade of my sword through his gut, ending his life. I looked to see that the other two also had finished fending off their attackers. "I would admire your courage if I wasn't laughing at your stupidity." Sofia taunted as her attacker dropped dead. Suddenly, an arrow landed right by my feet. I turned to see two more bandits guarding the area. I quickly looked around and found a stone pillar for some cover. I wasn't very experienced with a bow and was outnumbered. Sofia seemed to be in the same position, as she hid behind a rock. Inigo on the other hand drew his bow, and drew and arrow, shooting it at a bandit with seemingly unmatched speed. The arrow found its target as did the next. I looked at Inigo. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" I asked.

"It's quite the tale. I shall tell it somewhere more appropriate." He said.

"Fair enough." I answered as we continued up onto the platform and walked towards the massive doors of the Barrow. As I pushed them open, I felt like I was stepping into a different world entirely. Once we were inside, we saw two figures talking amongst themselves up ahead near a tunnel, possibly bandits. I crouched down and slowly approached them. They spoke of some bandit named Arvel gone rogue and stole from them a Golden Claw of sorts. We made short work of them.

"I do not like the smell of this place." Inigo remarked. "Let us just find that Dragonstone and get out of here." As we continued deeper into the tomb, I admit I began to feel quite nervous, as if the very place itself was trying to tell us to leave. Soon enough however, we heard another voice coming from within, one much clearer. "Is…is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" We quickened our pace to find the source of the noise. We found a large room covered in webs. At the end seemed to be a figure, trapped in some webbing. The strange thing was, I saw no Frostbite spiders lurking around anywhere among the walls. "This doesn't feel right." Sofia said as I pulled out my sword and began to approach the figure slowly, keeping watch for anything that might ambush me.

"No! Above you!" Arvel said. I looked up, and to my sheer horror, a Giant Frostbite Spider the size of a Mammoth, came down from the ceiling and pinned me with its legs to the ground. I begged Azura for mercy as the unholy insect raised up its fangs, ready to end my life, when an arrow suddenly landed in one of its eyes, making it disoriented. I grabbed my sword and quickly got up to see Inigo had saved my life. He sprinted towards the spider fearlessly. Just as the creature spat some venom at it, he leaped into the air, drawing another arrow before releasing his grip, shooting the spider in the other eye. Sofia ran towards it and chopped off one of its legs. Getting a grip, I ran towards the monster, raised my sword into the air and plunged it into its skull, killing it. I panted, as I have just had a near death experience. "My friend, are you alright?" Inigo asked as he walked towards me.

"Yeah, I'm…fine. I just hate spiders with a passion." I confessed. Never had I seen anyone face such a menacing abomination with such courage. I felt a little embarrassed. I walked up to the individual trapped in the webbing, a fellow Dunmer to be exact.

"You did it! You guys killed it! Now cut me down before anything else shows us." He demanded.

"Care to tell us where the Golden claw is?" I asked him.

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the hall of stories. I know how they all fit together!" He said.

"What are you talking about? What hall of stories?" I asked.

"Help me down and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden here!"

"Fine, let me see if I can loosen these." I said as I grabbed my sword and cut the webbings off one by one.

"Sweet breath of Arkay, thank you." He said as he dropped down to the floor. I held out my other hand.

"The claw please." I requested.

"You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?" He rhetorically asked before he started running further into the ruins.

"Hey! Get back here!" I shouted as I started to pursue him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Inigo said following close behind me. We ran down a couple flights of stairs before ending up in what seemed to be catacombs. Arvel, not paying attention to where he was running, stepped on a trigger stone which activated a trap of many spikes, pummeling him into a wall. The sound of the trap hitting the stone echoed off the walls, no sooner however we heard a much more haunting noise.

"Oh no…" Inigo whispered as he turned to see one of the corpses waking up and standing with an old sword in its hand. A Draugr. Inigo's eyes seemed to fill with terror and Sofia seemed to freeze in place. Admittedly, I too was also afraid of this new type of adversary we had come to face with. The walking corpse charged at us. As menacing as it was, it luckily lacked intelligence as well as maneuverability. I sidestepped before taking a swing at the corpse's back, stunning it. I then ferociously grasped it by the neck and cut off its head. The fact that it's been sitting here rotting in the tomb made its decapitation all the more easier than with living foes. I turned around to see two more Draugr arising from their sleep. This time, Sofia and Inigo pulled themselves together before we took them out. "Why are the dead so angry at the living?" Inigo asked.

"Can you blame them? I'd be pretty annoyed if I looked like the Draugr. I hope I don't die and end up looking like one of them. That would be my worst nightmare." Sofia expressed.

"You think that would be your worst nightmare? I cannot imagine how I'd feel if I was killed and left to rot in a place like this!" Inigo said as he continued looking at the walls, half paranoid that more Draugr would awake.

"I think we just need to keep our voices and our presence down. They were awoken when the trap sprung and hit the wall, so watch your step." I said, observing my surroundings as I searched the body of Arvel to find the claw. It looked very detailed for a piece of old Nordic art. As we did, we came across more room full of bones, corpses, and sleeping Draugr. Fortunately, we were all quiet enough to avoid awaking them, especially since none of us wore anything heavy. After defeating some more walking abominations and drinking a few health potions, we made it to what seemed to be a dead end. What appeared before us was a large stone slab possessing what seemed to be some sort of puzzle. "So…where do we go now?" Sofia asked as he looked around.

"Arvel said something about a hall of stories, and how it would be related to this claw." I said before looking at it. I took out Arvel's journal to search for clues. After reading through a couple pages I looked at the walls. Upon it were strange depictions, such as a face near the top of a particular wall space. It wasn't that of a human face no, but something else. I then look a look at the symbols upon the circular puzzle upon the slab. Then it clicked. The walls must be a combination to solve the puzzle! Lighting a torch, I carefully examined each individual wall. The first one, farthest from the slab, had an illustration of a creature with a long nose, and pointed ears. Either a fox or a wolf. The second one had a circular face upon it with large staring eyes. From the looks of it, it could very well be an owl. The last one, and the most impressive held the carving of a creature with a large snout and menacing horns. A Dragon. As soon as I rolled the circular pieces into place, I slid the claw into what seemed to be a keyhole. To my utter astonishment, it worked. The slab turned out to be a thick door, which revealed a pathway. "Nice going my friend." Inigo said. I thanked him before we pressed forward. No sooner did we end up in a huge cavern that lay before us. "My eyes say 'thank you' for the beauty they behold." Inigo said.

"I'm not sure if beauty is the proper word, but this is rather impressive." I remarked as we made our way towards the end of the cavern, were there was this lone stone coffin. Just behind that was a strange looking wall with some sort of inexplicable writing on it. I couldn't understand what it said, and yet as we drew nearer, I began to hear a voice, a whisper coming from the wall, as if it was calling out to me. I felt as if I was in a trancelike state as I approached closer to the wall. Sure enough, the voice seemed to be loud and clear before me. When I got close enough, my vision blurred before me as the word seemed to pour itself into my very soul. It was there and then that I understood what the word was; Force. Somehow I understood what it meant without even learning. "Are you alright my friend? You seem sick." Inigo asked.

"I'm fine…I just…I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, but I heard from this wall-" I said before the stone coffin suddenly opened, and out came a Draugr, one that seemed to be stronger than the rest. We drew our weapons ready for a fight. Just then, the Draugr seemed to shout something at us. Not only did a shout, but a literal unseen push came from its mouth, pinning us hard against the wall like a battering ram. The wound that was still healing hit against the stone, increasing the pain. I wiped my eyes for a brief moment to see where the unruly undead was at. I looked to see it had its blunt edged axed raised in the air, ready to carve into my skull. I immediately, rolled to the side before it could find its target. I grabbed my sword and wasted no time trying to slice off one of the Draugr's arm. The blade found its target, but hasn't succeeded in cutting through the old bones on one strike. The Draugr, unfazed, swung again at me. I blocked the attack with my sword, pushing the axe back. The dreaded corpse swung yet again, aiming at my neck. I ducked just in time. Just before it was ready to make another attack however, an Ebony arrow buried itself into our foe's kneecap, crippling it. Sofia summoned a fire spell from her hands, burning the Draugr. Just as it caught flames, it started to react by flailing about, trying to put it out. We figured out then that fire must be a weakness of the Draugr. In a mixed state of panic and frenzy, it charged at me. Holding my ground, I thrusted my sword into its neck before removing the blade, and spun around, landing a finishing blow upon the monster. It fell to the ground lifeless. I caught my breath as I placed my sword away. "That was pretty intense." Sofia said.

"Agreed. I believe we all need some real fighting experience before we face any more of these abominations." I said as I walked towards the coffin to look for the Dragonstone. Sure enough there it was. It was pretty heavy to carry, so I improvised and made a small carrying device out of some leather straps I found within the Barrow.

"Good, you got the stone. Let us head back to Dragonsreach." Inigo said.

"Ooh! Treasure!" Sofia said as she opened what seemed to be a large chest near the wall. He searched through the contents to stuff whatever valuable she found in her pockets. She turned around to see us looking at her, arms crossed. "What?" She asked.

"We had a part in this adventure too." I said as I walked over and looked to see in the chest as well. "I'm hoping you can share some of that with us."

"Why? I found it first. Isn't it usually finders keepers?" She asked in a sultry attitude.

"Fine, I suppose I did manage to find coins and gems in burial urns along the way." I said. I didn't want to really argue anything at the moment, especially after the encounter we had. We found a secret exit up a small flight of stairs behind the odd looking wall.

"Our time together is proving to be mutually beneficial I think. I am glad to be by your side." Inigo said as he brushed some dust off his outfit. Soon enough, we soon found ourselves in the open air of Skyrim again.

"I never thought I'd miss the open air in such a short amount of time." Sofia said as we walked onto the road towards Riverwood. "Can we stop for a moment and get something to eat? I'm feeling famished." She asked.

"I suppose so." I admitted. We hadn't walked that far, and my shoulders already needed a rest, especially since I was the one carrying the Dragonstone. It was the afternoon when we arrived. Two children and a dog passed us by as we entered the Riverwood Trader.

"Well one of us has to do it!" A woman said in the building as we opened the door and walked in.

"I said no! No Adventures, no theatrics, no thiefchasing!" The owner replied.

"Well what are you going to do about it huh? Let's hear it!" The woman argued back.

"We are done talking about this." The owner said before he turned his head towards us, feeling slightly flustered. "Oh, customers, come on in." I walked towards the counter as he straightened up his shirt. "I don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is open. Feel free to shop."

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah. We had a bit of a break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. The robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold, in the shape of a Dragon's claw."

"Hold on a minute, you mean this thing?" I asked as I pulled it out of my inventory. The owner's eyes immediately seemed to widen.

"You-you found it? Haha, there it is! Strange…it seems smaller than I remember. Funny thing eh? I'm going to put this back where it belongs. I'll-I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing for me and my sister." He said before handing us a bag of money. Four hundred coins to be exact. I was surprised at the amount he gave us for returning his claw. I never received this much even during my time as a bandit. Inigo and Sofia's eyes seemed to sparkle gazing upon the bag, before I placed it around my belt. "Finders keepers." I said to them with a smirk. Sofia's expression immediately turned sour, and she began to nonverbally pout. Oddly enough, she looked cute when she did. I told the owner that we were hungry and would like to buy some food. We did and snacked on it on our way back to Dragonsreach. I never thought I'd be able to enter an old Nordic tomb and leave their alive and well. As we drew closer to the city, I began to grow ever more curious about Sofia. She seemed like a rather complex person compared to the rest of the people I have met in Skyrim so far, and I had a feeling it would stay that way for a long time.

"Sofia, mind if I ask you something?" I asked.

"I'm always ready for a chat." She replied.

"You seem like a funny person." I commented.

"You mean like weird? And here I thought you were different then all those other people who make fun of me because I don't try and conform to their ridiculous ideals."

"That's not such a bad thing. I makes you different."

"You think so? Everyone in Skyrim seems like an exact replica of each other, always bragging about themselves saying how beautiful or tough they are. I'd never do that."

"Oh really? I remember you saying different when we handled those bandits at the Barrow."

"Well…yes, ok I know what you're thinking but in my case it's actually true. Some people really do kid themselves."

"If we had a septim for every soul who does…" I wondered. When we arrived in the marketplace, Inigo said, "I wonder if they sell sweetrolls here."

"Still hungry?" I asked Inigo as he browsed some of the stands. He was disappointed to find that none of them did.

"Do you folks get to the cloud district very often?" A figure who stood close to us asked before he chuffed. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you don't. An Elf, A Cat, and a Nord in one group? That can only mean trouble around here, something the Jarl doesn't have time for." I turned to see that the figure was Nazeem, a Redguard. As I was about to find out, he also had no respect for anyone other than himself, and had a massive ego.

"Speaking of Cloud District, I was talking to the Jarl actually." Sofia said, stepping in to give some backtalk. "He said he was missing his court Jester. Maybe you should practice your routines more often."

"Savages." Nazeem grunted before he shoved me aside. "Out of my way outsider! I swear I'll-"

"Be quiet." Inigo said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Nazeem asked, turning around with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut. Up." Inigo remarked, his anger increasing. "Now, scurry away before we lose our temper."

"I don't have to take this from the likes of you." Nazeem declared. Just then, Inigo raised his claws and growled at him. Surprisingly enough, it worked as Nazeem took off running like a coward. "Ah! Help! Someone, help me! Help me!" He shouted. Instead of coming to his defense however, a few of the people within the marketplace began to laugh, as did Inigo, Sofia, and I. We pressed on towards Dragonsreach and made our way towards Farengar's room, where we overheard him having a conversation with an unknown individual, all cloaked. "You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text, perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference names with other later texts."

"We're back, and we brought what you asked for." I said as I took the Dragonstone off my pack and placed it on his desk.

"Ah! It's you. And it seems you have the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow. Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way. And it seems you got some company to assist you." Farengar said.

"Anything else I should know about?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. This is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of a mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim. My…associate here will be pleased of your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." He said before turning his attention back to the hooded figure. "So your information was correct after all, and we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us."

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work." The associate said. She sounded like a female, a stern one too.

"As long as it keeps me fed and dry." I said before Irileth suddenly burst into the room.

"Farengar! You need to come at once! A Dragon has been sighted nearby!" She announced. My expression perked up upon hearing those words. Was she joking? The last time I saw a Dragon was when I was about to have my head chopped clean off, and that was only yesterday!

"A Dragon? How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Farengar said, ever the Dragon enthusiast.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If the Dragon decides to attack Whiterun, I don't know how or if we can stop it." Irileth responded before looking at me. "You should come too, and take your henchmen if you like."

"Did she just call us Henchmen?" Sofia asked, sounding offended as we made our way to the second floor of the Palace, near the planning table, where Jarl Balgruff was standing. A lone Whiterun guard approached him as we stood in a circle. "So Irileth tells me you come from the Western Watchtower." He said.

"Tell him what you told me, about the Dragon." Irileth commanded.

"Right, we saw it coming from the south. It was fast, faster than anything I'd ever seen." The guard revealed.

"What did it do? Was it attacking the watchtower?" The Jarl asked.

"No my lord, it was just circling overhead when I left. I had never ran so fast in my life. I thought it would come after me for sure." The guard explained half-hysterically.

"Good work son, we'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it." The Jarl said before the guard departed. "Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen willing to fight and get down there. Remember, this isn't a glory or death mission. I need to know what we're dealing with."

"Don't worry my lord, I am the very soul of caution." Irileth saluted.

"I would like to come to, I would very much like to see this Dragon." Farengar said.

"No." Balgruff interrupted. "I can't afford to risk the both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these Dragons."

"As you wish my Jarl." Farengar said before returning to his study. The Jarl then turned his gaze towards my own.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony my friend." He said.

"The name's Adonlvan your honor." I interjected.

"Adonlvan, I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this Dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with Dragons than anyone else here thus far."

"I wouldn't really call it experience sir as it was finding shelter." I said. I began sweating thinking about going up against a creature more than three times the size of me. I pondered if it was really worth doing. I remember feeling the rush of adrenaline as I almost met my end in Helgen. It was in that moment death almost felt like an old but dangerous friend. After all this time, this short amount of time in which I tried to find redemption for my crimes, would I really throw my efforts away if I refused? No. I wouldn't let my cowardice get the better of me, not this time. I wanted to do something that mattered, something that wouldn't label me as a family disgrace, and something a lowly bandit would never have the guts do; fight a Dragon. "If it means doing some good, then I'm at your service." I replied. Inigo and Sofia looked at me with a surprised expression on their faces.

"But I haven't forgotten the service you did for us in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar." Balgruff said. "Please, accept this gift from my personal armory." He said. He reached under the mapping table and handed me what seemed to look like a shield, made of ebony and iron with the symbol of a Dragon ready to strike on the front. It was a good fit, and the grip felt very durable. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. I hope you fight well with it. Now help Irileth kill this Dragon before it can attack Whiterun. There's no time to lose." He commanded.

"Right away." I said, a newfound sense of honor filling me up as I quickly made my way towards the front doors and out into the city.

"Did I just hear correctly? The Jarl wants you go to and fight a Dragon? Please tell me you're not actually considering it… Not that I'm scared of course." Sofia spoke.

"Well, as far as I can remember, I lived much of my life as a bandit. If I'm going to die, I might as well die doing something worth mentioning in the history books." I said.

"A positive outlook if we meet our demise." Inigo agreed as we approached Irileth speaking to the guards at the gates of Whiterun.

"Here's the situation." A Dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower." She announced.

"A Dragon?" One guardsman asked.

"Now we're in for it." Another remarked.

"You heard right I said a Dragon! I don't much care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!" She proclaimed bombastically.

"But…Housecarl. How can we fight a Dragon?" Another guardsman asked.

"That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen a Dragon before, or expected to see one in battle. But we are honor bound to fight it, even if we fail. This Dragon is threatening our homes, our families! Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?" She asked.

"No Housecarl!" A valiant guard said, standing at attention.

"We're so dead…" A cowardly one spoke.

"But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it, one of the first Dragons seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours! Now what do you say? Shall we go kill us a Dragon!?" She asked. The guards let out a fierce battle cry, agreeing with Irileth and her words of encouragement. I admit that I raised my fist in a display of prowess before she said. "Let's move out."

"She may not be a Nord, but damn, she gives a good talking." Inigo said. I smiled as we walked through the gates and marched our way towards the Western Watchtower. Night had already fallen and by the time we reached the Watchtower, we could see fire burning in many places around it, as well as bits and pieces of the tower itself broken off.

"What do you see Housecarl?" I asked.

"No signs of any Dragon, but it sure looks like it's been here. I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened, and we need to be ready if that Dragon is still lurking around somewhere. Spread out and look for survivors." She commanded. I pulled out my sword, ready in case the dreaded beast was ready to ambush us. As I approached the tower, I saw a figure walking from out of it. I approached the survivor. "You there, are you from Whiterun? We'll be sure to escort you there until you're inside the gates." I implored.

"No! Get back!" The guard said frantically as he looked all around. "It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

"Guardsman, what happened here? Where is this Dragon? Quickly now!" Irileth said. Just then, I heard coming from the mountains a noise I had heard before. I trembled and tightened the grip of my new shield, as I recognized that voice all too well. It was that of a Dragon.

"I think we just got our answer." I said as I saw a silhouette flying towards us.

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again!" The guardsman said as he retreated back into the tower. The beast let out a tremendous roar as it approached faster with every flap of its wings.

"Here he comes!" Irileth said. "Find cover and make every arrow count!"

"Fight bravely my friend! Let us put an end to this winged demon together!" Inigo said as he hissed, gracefully drawing his bow and aiming an arrow at the monster. The dragon sprayed its fire upon us. Some of the guards and Sofia dived out of the way as the flying serpent said, "Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" Inigo shot arrow after arrow at it, as did the rest, and yet none seemed to injure the beast whatsoever. I raised my shield in defense from more of the flames is flung towards us. "Actions speak louder than words, so I'll let my fists do the talking." Sofia said as she blasted ice spikes in an attempt to cripple its wings. The Dragon however seemed to be just too evasive. I realized that as long as it continued to remain in the air, the situation would be hopeless. I looked at the damaged watchtower and got an idea. I looked at Inigo. "Hey, Inigo?" I said keeping my eye on the Dragon.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How good are you at taunting?" I responded.

"Pretty good. That's why I use a one handed weapon, so the other can perform rude gestures."

"I need you and Sofia to keep its eyes on you. Keep your guard up and affront the dragon with whatever comes to mind. I need you to keep in next to the watchtower."

"Why would you want us to anger the Dragon even more?" Sofia asked.

"Don't worry!" I said as I ran into the Watchtower. "I have a plan!"

"Wait!" Inigo said, before he sighed.

"Where did that Dunmer run off to?" One of the guardsman asked.

"Elves, they're all the same! Damn cowards." Another one said as he attempted to launch another arrow at it. I had a feeling Inigo trusted me well for a good reason, because just like I told him to, he started to taunt the thing along with Sofia. "You'll look just as impressive dead Dragon!" He insulted as he started moving his focus towards the lookout tower.

"Who were you born from to get that ugly of a face?" Sofia asked. Upon hearing this, the winged beast turned his attention towards them. "Fus strun bah! You dare speak to me that way?" He asked.

"Yes." I heard Inigo say as I made my way up the tower. "In fact, I dare even say you're the runt of the litter." The Dragon growled angrily at them as I made it to the top to see if it worked. To my luck, Inigo had successfully lured the Dragon right next to the tower. Close enough for me to make a jump. Sofia saw me crouched just behind one of the stones as I placed the shield on my back. "He's seriously not going to…" She muttered in shock. I gathered whatever willpower I had inside, asking my ancestors to lend me their strength. My heart was racing like a bolt of lightning before I sprinted towards the beast, gripping my sword and leaping into the air right off the edge of the tower, aiming right at where the Dragon's wing met its body. "Fall to me Dragon!" I shouted ruthlessly forcing my sword into its skin just before the beast could burn my friends. It let out a cry of pain as I used my weight to plunge the blade deeper with all my might. No sooner however did the Dragon flail in mid-air, causing me to lose my grip, and sending me to the ground. In an instant the world went black. There was an intense ringing in my ears as I felt a sense of Déjà vu. I blinked my eyes, my vision blurry as Inigo helped me up. "Are you alright? You took a rather nasty fall. You could've broken something if you hadn't landed on your shield." He said. I caught my breath as I attempted to stand, my legs shaking from the fall. I saw the Dragon to my left, now grounded due to its wound. I limped my way over towards it, holding my shield in front of me as I cast a basic self-healing spell my father taught me hoping it would be enough. The monster sneered at the fact that I was the one that took it out of the air. "You are brave. Balaan hokoron. Your defeat brings me honor." It said as Sofia and Inigo stood on either side of me. I smiled as I stood more upright, no longer afraid that I might die. "Well, you know what they say. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I said before I charged at it. The Dragon roared as fire gushed from its mouth. I held my shield up, feeling the flames cooking it as I continued to advance. I bashed it on the jaw before Inigo aimed and shot it right in the eye, disorienting it. I slid under its wing to pull my sword out and slash at its wing. Feeling where my presence was, the beast make an effort to sweep me using the tail. I blocked it, the shield still holding surprisingly. Sofia continued to use a barrage of ice attack at the front of the beast. Seeing this as an opportunity, I ran towards its face and bounded with sore legs onto the top of its face as Inigo continued shooting at it. Keeping my balance, I slashed at the dreaded brute again and again until it collapsed completely. I heard on its last breath say, "Dovahkiin? No!" I panted, dropping the sword and falling to my knees. I had sworn I saw my entire life flash before my eyes during the fight. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe it. You did it!" One of the guardsman said. I smiled nodding just before I saw what I would never forget. The body of the dead Dragon started to glow, and bits of it seemingly floated into the air as if it was evaporating. "Wait, something's happening! Everyone get back!" The same guardsman said as Inigo and Sofia stepped back. But something told me not to. I felt like I was being drawn towards whatever was happening to the Dragon. No words can describe what occurred next. Indescribable waves seemed to leap up from the body and into my very own. I felt stronger than I had even been as I absorbed the energy coming from it. My entire body seemed to shake as the dragon's very vitality was completely drained, and all that remained was a skeleton. Just then, a tremendous spiritual shockwave emitted from me in a thunderous manner, the grass and the wind bowing to its whim. I stood up wondering what in the name of all that is holy just happened to me. One of the guards carrying a torch approached me, with an expression as speechless as one would get. From him, only two words were said.

"You're…Dragonborn."


	5. A Higher Calling

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, I stood in awe at what just happened around me. It took several moments for me to come to terms with the occurrences. First we kill a dragon, then I seemed to have absorbed something from it, and then I'm something called, 'Dragonborn.' I couldn't begin to imagine how this day could get any more surprising.

"Dragonborn?" I asked the guard who stood before me. "What do you mean?"

"In the earliest tales, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would have the ability to absorb the power of the dragons he or she had slain. In doing so, the Dragonborn would gain remarkable powers unlike any mortal had seen before." He explained. I looked down at my own two hands, pondering if I really was capable of doing such a thing. "That's what you did right? You absorbed its soul?" He asked.

"I'm clueless at what just happened to me." I said.

"There's only one way to know for sure." The lone guard said. "Try shouting. According to legend, only the Dragonborn can shout like the dragons without any training." I wondered what he exactly meant by the word, "Shout". I've always thought that dragons breathed elements from within their bodies to attack. Then I looked back on when the Black Dragon at Helgen attacked and somehow summoned a rain of fire and rock. Perhaps there was much more to dragons than just viewing them as heartless beasts with no logic. If they could shout, who knew what else they were capable of?

"Are you feeling ok? You took that dragon's soul! It did not look or smell natural, my friend. If that happened to me I would no doubt soil myself." Inigo declared as he approached me.

"I'm fine…I think." I said as I carefully rubbed the healing scar at the back of my head. After all that happened, my ears were still ringing. I yawned to try and get rid of it.

"If you insist." Inigo remarked.

"I can't believe it!" Sofia exclaimed. "You killed that dragon and absorbed its soul too? This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Maybe we should visit a healer just in case. Then again, I do not believe that the involuntary absorbing of dragon souls is something most healers have experience with. It was just a little surprising to witness. I'm sure you're alright…maybe."

"Just wait 'till I tell people that a true hero slayed a dragon. Of course you helped out a bit." Sofia said, referring to herself. I gave her a look. This woman was really brazen to announce such a statement. "I'm only joking, although you couldn't have done it without me." She added.

"The old tells tale of a Dragonborn who could kill dragons and steal their power. You must be the one!" A guard said to me.

"What about you Irileth. You're being awfully quiet." Another implied.

"Come on Irileth, tell us. Do you believe in this Dragonborn business?" A third one asked.

"Hmph, some of you would be better of keeping quiet than flapping yoru gums on matters you don't know anything about. Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definetly understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me." She implied, being ever skeptical.

"You wouldn't understand housecarl. You ain't a Nord." A guard said replied.

"I've been all across Tamriel." Irileth scoffed. "I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this. I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends." While she was talking, I was trying to understand how exactly to shout, just as the guard told me to. But all I heard was a word, it was the same word that I found upon the wall of Bleak Falls Barrow. I heard it from a place I would never have guessed, from inside me. Over and over again, it whispered to me. I felt it pulsing in my head repeatedly. Putting two and two together, I obeyed what my soul felt from within. I aimed my mouth towards the sky and breathed in deeply. Feeling the crisp Skyrim air touch my lungs, I suddenly let loose what I can only describe as a dragon's shout. "FUS!" I shouted tremendously into the air. To my astonishment I saw my shout creating ripples in the wind itself, before it dissipated entirely. In that moment, my head felt completely relieved as the echo I kept hearing within me was gone. I felt as if I woke up from the longest sleep it had ever endured.

"The Thu'um!" One of the guards said. "He summons the Thu'um!"

"That was shouting you just did. It must've been. You really are Dragonborn." Another said. I was surprised that I could do such a thing having no idea how to do it in the first place. I blinked before turning to Irileth with a devilish smile on my face. "You were saying sister Dunmer?" I said.

"I stand corrected, brother." She said half-hesitantly before I started back down the road to Whiterun, Inigo and Sofia following close while the guards stayed behind.

"Wait, so you really are Dragonborn?" Sofia asked.

"It would seem so." I said to her.

"So I would guess that makes you kinda special. I suppose you almost live up to my standards now. Good looking, strong, brave, adventurous. So tell me, what women are you into? …Not that I'm interested or anything." She said, almost stuttering upon her last sentence. I turned my head towards her with a surprised expression on my face. I was having the strangest feeling that she was beginning to fancy me, and yet refused to admit it. I chuckled at the thought, wondering what other shenanigans Sofia might get us into with that kind of defiant attitude.

"The Jarl is going to be very happy with you. Killing that Dragon deserves a reward I reckon. Maybe ask for your weight in sweetrolls." Inigo expressed.

"What is it with you and sweetrolls?" I asked.

"They're soft, delicious, and creamy on the top. What's not to like about them?" He asked.

"Well for one, I've heard a rumor that the more intolerant guards sarcastically ask people if someone stole their sweetroll whenever they're bothered." I replied.

"That's not the sweetrolls' fault though." Inigo said.

"Good point." I shrugged. We walked up the cobblestone road towards the gates of Whiterun just before we felt the entire land begin to shake. "What in the-?" I stuttered, trying to keep my balance from the quaking ground before we heard a thunderous noise, like that of an eruption. We heard a clamor of voices from the sky saying in unison, "Dovahkiin!"

"What in the name of the gods was that?" Inigo asked.

"I have no idea, but somehow I have a feeling we've become involved in something bigger than any of us." I remarked as we entered the streets of Whiterun. All the people were either panicked, confused, or hysterical at what just occurred. Even the guards of the area had seemed to be in a state of unusual alarm. As we entered Dragonsreach, we saw a number of people surrounding the Jarl, trying to find any reason that can bring them comfort at the mysterious tremor. A burly fellow named Hrongar turned towards me and said, "We were just talking about you. My brother want's a word with you."

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered before I approached Jarl Balgruff.

"So what happened at the watchtower? Was the Dragon there?" He asked.

"The watchtower is severely damaged, but we managed to kill the Dragon. There is…something else however I think you should know about." I replied.

"Out with it then." Balgruff said.

"It turns out I may be something known as Dragonborn." I said. The whole room went silent as soon as I mentioned the word.

"Dragonborn?" Balgruff asked. "What could you possibly know about the Dragonborn?"

"When the dragon was slain, I seemed to absorb some sort of power from its body, a dragon's soul as the others have been calling it. Apparently I can shout as well." I replied.

"So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you." Balgruff said in astonishment.

"Who are the Greybeards?"

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of The Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in Skyrim, and of Tamriel."

"If they live in seclusion, what would they want with me?"

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the voice; the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift. You should get going, there is no denying the summons of the Greybeards."

"Really? If that's the case, then I guess I should get going." I said, curious as to what methods they'll demonstrate to me, now that I have unlocked a magic possibly older than time itself.

"What about the reward?" Sofia asked me.

"Ah yes." I said. "We did kill the dragon my Jarl. I believe such an endeavor deserves a compensation to match."

"Indeed. You have done a great service for me and my city Dragonborn. As a token of my esteem, you are hereby permitted to purchase property within Whiterun, and by my right as Jarl I name you its Thane. It is the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I'll be sure that the guards will be notified of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble now would we?" He asked.

"Of course not my Jarl." I said, a hint of apprehension fleeing my lips. I could barely contain my disbelief at my new social status.

"I assign you a personal Housecarl; Lydia. And finally, I give to you this weapon from my armory to serve as badge of office. We are honored to have you as Thane of Whiterun, Dragonborn."

"I am privileged to be one my Jarl." I said as I felt myself swell up with pride. I bowed my head in a gesture of gratitude before I grabbed ahold of the weapon I was awarded with from Proventus; a custom decorated greatsword. For the first time in a long time, I truly felt like somebody that has a place in the world. I headed towards the kitchen to meet up with Lydia.

"Congratulations on becoming a Thane my friend, you wear the title well." Inigo commented.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you guys." I admitted.

"Perhaps I could take advantage of you sometime." Sofia said.

"Say what now?" I asked.

"I mean, if we get into trouble I could use your status to my advantage." She said.

"Or if we get into trouble, I could use my status to remind you of your place." I said with a grin, placing my hand upon my hip. As soon as I said that, Sofia slightly puffed her cheeks.

"Don't think some fancy title is going to make me your servant." She replied. "Although I must admit, I am happy for you."

"Thanks Sofia." I said as I grabbed a carrot from a bin and ate it. I was hungry and tired after fighting and traveling for a day and a half. I saw a female Nord wearing steel armor making something in the cauldron next to the fireplace.

"Excuse me, are you Lydia?" I asked.

"I am. And you must be the new Thane. I overheard the conversation from afar. It is an honor to serve you." She said.

"Serve me?" I asked. I began to question if I was even ready to have someone carry out deeds for me. "Well I - *cough*. Remind me what a Housecarl does exactly."

"As my Thane, I'm sworn to your service. I'll guard you, and all you own, with my life." She said as she stood at attention.

"That must be a heavy burden to carry." I replied.

"I've been sworn to carry a lot of burdens in the past. Some have called me redundant for doing so." Lydia replied, crossing her arms.

"In that case, why don't we get ourselves a drink and settle down at the Bannered Mare?" Sofia asked. "I'm feel like I could go for a nice foot rub."

"I thought you weren't allowed there anymore." I said.

"Well…that's sorta true. But you're a Thane now." Sofia responded. "I doubt Nazeem would have the guts to make a mockery of us now."

"Alright, I'll do this, but just this once."

"Good, my feet are feeling quite sore." She said.

"As are mine." Inigo stated.

"Want to join us Lydia?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." She agreed before we made our way down past Jorrvaskr and a statue of Talos where some ill-mannered monk was blabbering about. As soon as we entered the market district of the city, we entered the Bannered Mare. As I feared, Hulda took one look at us and immediately became impatient. "What are you two doing back here?" She asked.

"We are three weary warriors looking for a place to rest for the day." I replied.

"Haven't I told you that you're not welcome to bring that drunk in here?" She asked.

"Who are you calling a drunk?" Sofia asked, her tone becoming stern.

"No need to cause a scene." Inigo intervened.

"And now the guards are letting cats into the city?" Hulda inquired.

"As Thane of Whiterun, I politely ask of you to allow us to spend the night here, and provide us with a reasonable amount of sustenance." I said.

"You? Thane of Whiterun? Any other fancy stories you can come up with?" Hulda rudely retorted.

"I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from using such manners Innkeeper." Lydia said as she approached her. In that moment, Hulda's expression changed from stubborn to nervous.

"You're…Lydia. The Housecarl that lives in Dragonsreach?"

"Yes, I am." Lydia responded.

"And this is your…your Thane. F-forgive me sir." Hulda apologized. "I'll see to the need of you and your company right away."

"That would be best."

"Can you remind me what your name was?"

"Adonlvan Omoreus." I answered.

"Have a seat." Hulda said with a change of behavior before heading towards another section of the Tavern with a cooking pot to prepare some meals. I left some coin on the counter for her as payment before we all sat down by the fire, taking a load off our shoulders. Hulda then asked what we'd like to drink. All four of us said Honningbrew Mead. Inigo as usual asked if there were any sweetrolls, and sure enough there were. I had myself some cooked Venison along with baked potatoes. I couldn't remember the last time I had a decent meal. Spirits were merry that night as more folk gathered when the sun went down. The group and I nearly spent all day in the tavern, still stunned that we killed a Dragon. Some of the people recognized us and gave us praises for our accomplishment. Others like Uthgerd the Unbroken was skeptical, and wanted to see how tough I was in a fist fight. She was stronger, but had a lot of armor on. I on the other hand was faster, and could land an elbow strike right on her lower skull. In the meantime, Sofia and Lydia seemed to get along pretty nice while Inigo and I talked along. I wanted to know more about this mysterious friend of mine.

"So Inigo, I'm actually curious to know where you came from. Before…all this amnesia stuff happened to me." I said.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

"Positive." I assured.

"Alright. So, I was born in a backwards village within Elsweyr. I had a twin brother named Fergus. He was born before I was. At the time, the moons shifted just so slightly that we were both born a different skin color. He was orange and I was blue."

"Very interesting. What about the village made it backwards?"

"They believed that because my fur was blue, I was cursed and had to be sacrificed. I don't remember the exact details of how we survived, but we did."

"And they say the only barbaric race in Tamriel are the Nords. Pfft." I remarked. "May I ask the whereabouts of your brother?"

"He's…dead." Inigo said hesitantly.

"Oh. If it's not too much to ask, how did he die?"

"We were taking up a job as sellswords in Cyrodill at the time being. That night some radicals had accused us of being thieves, as they were on the hunt for Khajiit who had stolen from them. We were asleep in our tent when they ambushed us. My brother woke me up and said, "If you love me, you'll run". Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed me out the tent and I rolled down the hill which we had been camping upon. A while later, I came across his body, all beaten and torn." Inigo said. He blinked many times as he explained his story to try and hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry for you loss Inigo." I replied.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"If it makes you feel better, I too know how it feels to lose family. I had a sister once."

"What was her name?"

"Layla. Unlike my family she was an Altmer because she was adopted. I still loved her dearly when I spent my youth on the island of Solstheim. One day when she was old enough, she decided to join the ranks of the Thalmor. Have I told you about that before?"

"I do not think so."

"Right. Well, she expressed in the many letters she sent that she strongly believed in keeping peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. She was such a pacifist that she couldn't bring herself to harm an ash hopper. It made me both dumbfounded and devastated when she was executed for what they deemed high treason."

"What did she do?"

"I don't know. The Dominion refused to reveal any information to my family and I."

"That must've felt really upsetting."

"It was. Her loss made me feel worse about myself. I wanted to be there for her, alas I was not. So I left Solstheim and passed through Skyrim towards Cyrodill to try and start a new life. Beyond that…I can hardly remember a thing until the point I had become a bandit." I rubbed my nose and sniffled as I felt an old wound imbedding itself into my mind, along with the physical one that was still recovering.

"I hope your memory recovers soon my friend."

"Thank you." I said before I finished my venison. Across the fireplace, Sofia and Lydia seemed to be enjoying themselves along with the occasional argument between Nord women. Sofia was bragging about she could outmatch Lydia in terms of almost everything she possessed. Lydia wanted to challenge her to a drinking contest, so I had to intervene to stop the both of them from getting into further trouble. It wasn't long before Inigo and I had both socially exhausted ourselves and retired to a bed that was available.

The next morning I felt well rested indeed. I slept so much that it was noon. And by that time, the rest of the gang had awoken, and were awaiting me downstairs. We asked directions on how to get towards Ivarsted, which was the town closet to the so-called Seven Thousand steps to High Hrothgar. I knew it would be one s'wit of a hike. After gathering our things, we left the inn and headed up the road. A while later after crossing a bridge and killing off some bandits that threatened us to pay a "toll", we soon became lost along a switch of paths that led downward. This was confusing because it seemed we were getting farther and farther away from The Throat of the World the further we attempted to travel around the mountain. Sofie even admitted that she was always confused coming down this series of paths.

"I hope the Greybeards are welcoming. They sound like they could be a stern bunch."Inigo said.

"I don't like the idea of the seven-thousand steps, it seems like they were built to kill your legs."

"Only one way to find out." I said. "Once we figure out where we need to heat next." Soon we came across a mysterious Khajiit known as Ma'iq the Liar. "You there, Traveler, may I ask you something?" I asked.

"Ma'iq knows many things. What does this one wish to ask?" The fellow said.

"We need to find the path to Ivarsted." I replied.

"Ah, I see. This one needs to keep following the path it is currently on. Fort Amol is where Ivarsted is located nearby." The Khajiit said.

"Liar liar your robes are on fire. The words you weave make you perspire." Inigo said.

"Why does this sand walker call Ma'iq a liar?"

"Fort Amol is further down near Darkwater Crossing. I know because I've traveled to Riften. It's nowhere near the Throat of the World."

"This one is smarter than Ma'iq thought." The Khajiit said as he crossed his arms. "There is a left turn coming soon. Walk up the path that is parallel to the waterfall nearby. Ma'iq is tired. Go bother somebody else." He said before pressing on.

"Well, he sure was a strange one." Sofia remarked as we continued onward. We soon arrived at Ivarsted in the afternoon. "Do you think Sabrecats and Khajiit are related somehow related? They do seem similar except the Khajiit is more human. You don't suppose a human and a Sabrecat…nope. I'm not going there. People get a little touchy when I say that."

"I refuse to believe I am related at all to those ravenous beasts." Inigo remarked as we approached the bridge that lay before us and the Seven Thousand steps. Before that were two men, a Bosmer and a Nord talking between each other.

"On your way up the seven thousand steps again Klimmek?" The bosmer asked.

"Not today Gwilin. I'm just not ready to make the climb to High Hrothgar. The path isn't safe." Klimmek replied.

"Aren't the Greybeards expecting some supplies?" Gwilin questioned.

"Honestly, I'm not certain. I've yet to be allowed into the monastery. Perhaps one day." Kilmmek said. The bosmer departed as I approached the weary-looking Nord.

"I heard you were planning to deliver some supplies to the Greybeards." I said. "May I ask what type?"

"Mostly food supplies like dried fish and salted meats; you know, things that keep fresh for a long time. The Greybeards tend not to get out much, if you catch my meaning." The Nord responded.

"And what do the folks of Ivarsted get in return?"

"Well, it's kind of an understanding between us. I mean, it just wouldn't feel right to charge them for a bit of preserved food. Trouble is, my legs aren't what they used to be and climbing the 7,000 Steps takes its toll." He stated.

"Perhaps I could do it for you for a reasonable payment." I offered.

"Really? That would be kind of you. Here, take this bag of supplies. At the top of the steps you'll see the offering chest. Just leave the bag inside and you're done." He said before handing me the backpack, which fortunately felt many pounds lighter than the Dragonstone I had to carry to Whiterun.

"Anything we should be on the lookout for?" I asked.

"Well, there's the occasional wolf pack or stray, but that's all I've ever had to deal with. Shouldn't be a problem for the likes of you. Other than that, watch your footing. In these wintry conditions, the stairs can be treacherous." He advised as I placed the bag upon my back.

"Thanks. I'll make sure these get delivered." I said.

"Be careful up there." Klimmek replied before heading to the Inn. As he did, we began the climb up.

"Can you imagine the Greybeards get some poor guy to walk all the way up to High Hrothgar to deliver them some food they're too lazy to fetch for themselves?" Sofia asked.

"Perhaps the Greybeards have gotten old and weary." Inigo said.

"But should he be getting paid at least? And the Greybeards can't even bother to do that as they just sit on their lazy backsides with whatever it is they do." Sofia responded. As we climbed up, we encountered various enemies such as frostbite spiders, wolves, and unfortunately a frost troll, which proved to be a tough enemy. Eventually, as night began to fall, we made it to the monostary of High Hrothgar. It was quite a sight. What made it even more impressive was the fact that it was built this high up. The ancient Nords must've put a lot of effort into building this as the rest of the ruins across Skyrim. Along the path we saw many tablets that told how the Way of the Voice came to be. But only one of them caught my attention. It said, "The Voice is worship; follow the inner path; speak only in true need." I pondered what it exactly meant.

"Well, we've made it here alive. This place looks huge. I would hate to be one of the Nords who built it on the highest mountain of Skyrim of all places."

"It was quite a climb wasn't it? Maybe we should just slide back down." Inigo stated.

"If we did that, there might be a chance we would get impaled on a rock or a tree." I stated as we climbed up the old stone stairs to the bronze doors.

"Congratulations feet, you did it! You too feet, you performed well." Inigo said to himself as we entered the monostary. We looked around and the place seemed to be quiet as any place can possibly bet. I had an almost-certain feeling it was abandoned. "Hello?" I asked as we walked further into the building. As we did, we saw four figures walk out from different rooms of the monostary to greet us. They were dressed in old fabric hooded robes, which looked like they were worn by many and passed down from generation to generation. They soon came to a stop, lining up in a group of four across from us. The room filled with silence once again, as the only sound that was heard was the faint wind from outside the walls. One of the hooded individuals stepped forward towards me and spoke, "So... a Dragonborn finally appears, at this very moment in the turning of the age."

"You call me Dragonborn, but I fail to understand what it means." I replied, using the best of my linguistic skills.

"First, let us see if you truly are Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice." The old fellow said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, feeling puzzled at the request.

"Do not be afraid. Your Shout will not harm us. Strike us with the power of your Voice." He commanded.

"Alright then." I replied, trusting his word. Attempting to imitate what I spiritually felt after absorbing the Dragon Soul, I took an inhale. There it was, the need for that word to escape my lips, to unleash it upon my targets. I focused my ocular aim, and then with a mighty exhale, I shouted, "Fus!". The air became rippled once again as my shout made its way across the room, hitting the Greybeards. Fortunately, they were still standing. The old fellow smiled in satisfaction. "Dragonborn, it is truly you after all. We welcome you to High Hroghtar. My name is Master Angier. It is I who speak for the Greybeards."

"My name is Adonlvan Omoreus, but you may call me Don. Who are the Greybeards, what do they do here, and why High Hrothgar of all places in Skyrim?" I asked.

"It is we who are the Greybeards, followers of the Way of the Voice. You stand in High Hrothgar, on the slopes of Kynareth's sacred mountain. Here we commune with the voice of the sky, and strive to achieve balance between our inner and outer selves." Angier answered. "Who are these two that stand behind you?"

"Friends of mine. Inigo and Sofia. I doubt I would've learned I was Dragonborn without their help. I'm sure they'll do nothing to deface this sanctuary."

"Very well. They're welcome too. Now tell me Dragonborn. Why did you answer our summons?" Angier questioned. I began to ponder the meaning of that for some moments before I realized I hadn't the faintest idea. "I wish to pursue the knowledge of what it means to be Dragonborn." I said.

"We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you."

"You're telling me I'm not the only Dragonborn?"

"You are not the first. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortalkind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age... that is not ours to know. You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say."

"I must ask, if you seek to guide me in the path of the Dragon Blood, what destiny awaits me?"

"That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your destination."

"Alright. If it's not too much trouble, I am ready to train with you. I hope my friends are allowed to witness."

"They are, as long as they respect our traditions. As for you, you have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen. Now, about your training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn. When you shout, you speak in the language of dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger. Master Einarth will now teach you "Ro," the second Word in Unrelenting Force. Ro means "Balance" in the dragon tongue. Combine it with Fus - "Force" - to focus your Thu'um more sharply."

Master Einarth aimed his lips towards the ground, and whispered that very word. No sooner did I see the inscription itself seemingly illuminate around the stone. As I focused my attention on it, I felt being drawn to it just like before at Bleak Falls Barrow. This time however, I didn't feel as lightheaded. I then heard the word of power inside my head, "Ro". Angier seemed pleased.

"You learn a new word like a master... you truly do have the gift. But learning a Word of Power is only the first step... you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of "Ro."

Before my very eyes, the life force which seemed to that of a Dragon flowed from Einarth to me, just like from the Dragon at the Western Watchtower. I therefore made an educated guess that in order for me to gain the understanding of a word of power, I'd would have to gain the soul of a Dragon, or from someone who has a high understanding of the Way of the Voice. "Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um. Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the targets as they appear." Angier said.

"Fiik... Lo...Sah!" Borri said, making a spectral target appear before me. I then focused my consciousness onto my inner voice, which I vaguely felt pulsing from deep within my very being.

"Breath and focus Dragonborn." Angier advised. I began to wonder what he meant by that at first, before realizing that perhaps I didn't need to understand it at all. It simply was what it was, breath and focus, which I concluded was the key to achieving a shout. As soon as I did that, I felt the shout growing, expanding, wanting to erupt from my esophagus. "Fus…Ro!" I shouted. As the shout impacted the spectral figure, it seemed to disintegrate.

"Well done. Again." Angier said. We did the same tactic a few times over before I had won his approval.

"Impressive. Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn. We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri."He said before the rest of the Greybeards followed him out the doors, as did we.

"Those Greybeards are a strange bunch." Sofia said. "Imagine having to sit in silence all the time, I just couldn't do it. I struggle staying quiet for even a minute. What's the point of having all that power and not using it?"

"Perhaps they'll give us an explanation." Inigo said. "I wonder if I could ever grow an impressive beard."

"Don't you have enough hairs on you already?" I joked. Sofia chuckled as Inigo felt flustered. As we entered the courtyard, the sun had already descended. The night was still young, and so there was still time to train.

"We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout. Master Borri will teach you "Wuld," which means "Whirlwind." Angier said before Borri whispered the word onto the ground. Again, I heard the word pulsing from where it glowed like fire.

"You must hear the word within yourself before you can project it into a Thu'um. Approach Master Borri and he will gift you his knowledge of "Wuld." Angier said, before Borri passed on his life force onto me.

Now we will see how quickly you can master a new Shout. Master Wulfgar will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint. Then it will be your turn. Master Borri."

"Bex!" Borri said, before opening the gate. All of a sudden, Wulfgar shouted Whirlwind Sprint which to my very eyes gave him the ability to move faster than a Bloodthirsty Sabercat. I blinked, as I had a hard time believing at first that an elderly man such as Wulfgar could achieve such a feat. "Now it is your turn." Angier said. "Stand next to me. Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass through before it closes." I nodded, doing so before Borri announced in the Dragon Tongue and opened the gate. Seeing how I was against time on this trial, I had to be quick to focus on the Thu'um. As quick as lightning, the word seemed to fly from my mouth as I took off at the speed of a hawk diving on its prey, "Wuld!". Before I knew it, I was on the other side of the gate in an instant. I smiled in a gesture of self-confidence before walking back to Angier. "Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is... astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself..." He expressed, pausing between words.

"Honestly, I don't know how I even did it." I said, looking down at my own two hands, pondering what else I could achieve with the voice. "It just happens."

"You were given this gift by the gods for a reason. It is up to you to figure out how to best use it." He said.

"Now then, about that question earlier. What does it mean to be Dragonborn?"

"Dragons have the inborn ability to learn and project their Voice. Dragons also are able to absorb the power of their slain brethren. A few mortals are born with similar abilities - whether a gift or a curse has been a matter of debate down through the centuries. What you have already learned in a few days took even the most gifted of us years to achieve. Some believe that Dragonborn are sent into the world by the gods, at times of great need. We will speak more of that later, when you are ready."

"When I am ready?" I asked, before looking at the other Greybeards who attended the training. "Why don't the others talk as much?"

"Their voices are too powerful for anyone not trained in the Way to withstand. Even a whisper could kill you."

"Sounds pretty overpowered if you ask me." Sofia commented.

"Power is a dangerous tool if misused, as is the Way of the Voice. This lesson had not been learned more greatly by anyone than our founder, Jurgen Windcaller." Angier replied.

"Who was he? He sounds like the spiritual type." Inigo said.

"He wasn't always the Grandmaster we know of today. He was once an astounding war leader of the ancient Nords, a master of the Voice. After the disaster at Red Mountain, the Nord army was annihilated. He spent many years pondering the meaning of that terrible defeat, and eventually came to realize that the gods had punished the Nords for their arrogant and blasphemous misuse of the Voice. He was the first to understand that the Voice should be used solely for the glory of the gods, not the glory of men. Jurgen Windcaller's mastery of the Thu'um eventually overcame all opposition, and the Way of the Voice was born."

"The Way of the voice, the Dragon Blood…" I said as I paused on what to say next, thinking about how this was all happening so simultaneously as if weaved by a godly hand. "How do I fit into all of this? Does the return of the Dragons have something to do with me?"

"No doubt." Angier said. "The appearance of a Dragonborn at this time is not an accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the dragons. You should focus on honing your Voice, and soon your path will be made clear."

"Then I shall continue my training along my travels master." I said, feeling a sense of dedication, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Good. Then you will be ready for whatever lies ahead. Come see us when we summon you once more. Your final trial shall be awaiting." Angier said before walking back into the Monastery. Sofia in the meantime was standing near an iron firepit to keep herself warm. Despite her being a Nord, Inigo on the other hand seemed content with the cold. "Hmm…Unrelenting Force, tallest mountain in Skyrim. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sofia asked.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling skeptical towards what she had in mind.

"We should fetch our good friend Lydia and show her the view, and at the same time show her your new shout. If she accidentally fell, I suppose it's no big loss."

"Are you seriously suggesting…?" I asked, wondering what else brought that up in her mind.

"What? Don't give me that look." Sofia said.

"The Greybeards have taught you well, you're a quick learner Don. You are now louder and faster than ever."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I said before yawning. "I suppose it's time we head back down. We can stay at the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarsted."

"Who's going to pay for it?" Sofia asked.

"I'll do it." I said.

"For all three of us?" Inigo asked as we made our way into the Monastery.

"Sure, why not. You didn't have to come with me all this way, yet you did. I'm sure I can return the favor somehow."

"Really? Gee…thanks I suppose." Sofia said, hearing a slight tone of coyness. We headed back out the doors of High Hrothgar and back down the steps, tired, weary, and looking forward to having a long rest.


	6. Lessons in Companionship

The Vilemyr Inn had little customers in that night, which could be considered a good thing, especially since we were both weary from travel. I had an odd dream while I slept that night where I was standing on a lone stone pillar in the middle of an endless sea, and I could vaguely see three figures in the distance. I woke up feeling weirded out by the entire thing. Feeling hungry, Inigo and I walked to the Innkeeper while Sofia went towards the lake across the road to bathe. After asking the Innkeeper Winhelm for breakfast, he warned us about Shroud Hearth Barrow located right next to the town. Apparently, he and the locals believe it is haunted. So after Sophia had her bath, the three of us went to investigate. This haunting turned out to be nothing but a ruse by a thief named Wyndelius who was searching for the treasure in the crypt. To scare the locals away from the crypt, he made a couple potions which made him appear as a ghost, but also started to make him act like one in the process. Once we dealt with him and brought his journal to Wilhelm, he gave us a Dragon Claw as a gift.

On the way back to Whiterun, we saw a few warriors trying to fend off a Giant which was trespassing on Pelagia Farm and causing some mayhem. I was the first to enter the fray, sword and shield in hand. I aimed for its legs, slashing at the heel in order to cripple it. It seemed to do the trick as the other two warriors, Nord men were attempting to use Greatswords to attack the beast. I've never been a huge fan of clunky weapons such as those. The third one, a Nord woman was shooting arrows at the beast, with a skill that in my opinion rivaled Inigo's. To be perfectly honest, I was feeling similar to what I've felt while I was fighting the Dragon at the watchtower, just on a smaller scale. The steps and strikes the Giant made shook the land around us. It was hard enough for me to maintain my balance as I had to dodge the monster's many ground strikes. Once it was dealt with however, the huntress sheathed her bow and walked towards me. "You handled yourself well in the battle. You could make for a decent Shield-Brother." He said.

"Likewise. But what exactly is a Shield-Brother?" I asked, sheathing my own weapon.

"An outsider, eh? I suppose you never heard of the Companions? We are an order of warriors, brothers and sisters in honor. We show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough." She explained as the rest of the two warriors laid their eyes upon me.

"Sounds like the kind of job I used to partake in." Inigo said. "I bet you could learn a lot from these folks Don."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Well, they are a decent bunch." Sofia said.

"The way I see it, we're more than decent. I wager each of us are worth ten good soldiers or more." One of the Nord men said.

"Alright then. You have me convinced." I said. "My name is Adonlvan Omoreus by the way. I'm the Thane of Whiterun."

"A Thane? We haven't had one in these parts for a while. What did you do to earn yourself such a title?" the Huntress asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied.

"I'm looking forward to hearing this over a pint or two." One of the men said.

"Let's head back to Jorrvaskr already, I'm already itching for a mug of some mead." The other stated.

"Alright. Inigo, Sofia, I'm going to join the Companions." I said to them both.

"Wait, you're just ditching us?" Sofia asked.

"Not necessarily. I just think its best if we go on our own endeavors until I need you guys again." I said. "I hope you all can find a place to stay."

"There's the old shack that belonged to an alchemist once south Ivarsted. I think I'll stay there for the time being my friend." Inigo said. "I look forward to fighting with you again soon." He then started walking off singing a song to himself.

"How about you Sofia, any place you can think of?" I asked.

"Well, have you ever tried living in a cave? I have. It's not the most comfortable way of living, but you won't find anywhere more private." She said.

"In that case, I wish you luck." I said.

"Just don't get jealous if I find someone else to hang out with." She said before she walked off. I then followed the three warriors back into Whiterun. "Quite the tease isn't she?" One of the men asked.

"Indeed. But she's also very reliable. What's your name?" I questioned.

"I'm Vilkas. This is my brother Farkas. The woman is Aela, a real huntress."

"You can call me Don for short." I said as we talked back up the streets of Whiterun. As we did, I saw two children having an argument. "Battle-born, give me all your money!" The girl said, a Redguard with brown hair.

"But…I don't have any money." The boy said, a Nord with ginger hair.

"You better give my five septims right now, or I'll bloody your nose." The girl said.

"No! Please! I really don't have any money, Braith! I'll give you ten septims tomorrow. Just don't hit me." The boy replied.

"Ten Septims tomorrow, baby Battle-Born. Or I'm gonna bloody your nose and your lip." She said before walking off. I turned my head towards Vilkas.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." I said before walking over to the boy named Lars. "I don't understand how bullies like those go unnoticed. First Nazeem now this little s'wit?"

"That's how it usually works around here, everyone wants you to toughen up. But I'd rather not be a fighter like my pa." Lars said. "It's no fun getting pushed around."

"What would you rather be kid?" I asked.

"Myself." He answered.

"Good point." I admitted. For a youngling he seemed to have a way with words when he wasn't being pressured. "What if I go talk to this girl?"

"You will?"

"Might as well make this city a more tolerable place to reside." I said before walking off and searching the market district for Braith. I found her sitting on one of the benches in the (word) district.

"You there, young lady." I said.

"What are you looking at? I'm not afraid of you y'know, even if you are my elder." She said.

"Why would you have a reason to be afraid of me?" I asked. "Is that something mischievous little children ask often?"

"What are you trying to say?" She questioned.

"Simply for you to stop bullying Lars."

"Oh? And what if I don't?" She tempted.

"I'll ask the Jarl to throw you in the dungeon. I have been personally bestowed the title of Thane of Whiterun. Or if you prefer I can sell you off to some lowly bandits, I happen to know some contacts."

"Alright alright! I'll stop bullying him, but only because you said so. Besides, if he'd only kiss me, I wouldn't have to beat him up all the time!"

"Kiss you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Braith looked flustered and blushed tremendously.

"F-f-forget I said that!" She said before she took off running. I chuffed in a display of irony before returning to Lars.

"Well, did you do it?" He asked.

"It's alright kid, she won't be bloodying your nose any day soon."

"Gee, thanks. I appreciate that."

"But there's something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"She's quite interested you." I whispered to him.

"Braith? Interested in me? That's not even possible."

"Hard to believe I admit, but she told me herself." I said. I wondered what traits Braith saw in Lars that I did not. "The next time you come across her, try being affectionate. Trust me, she'd want that."

"You mean kiss her? Gross!" Lars said before walking off, not quite understanding the meaning of the particular word I announced. I shook my head thinking how ridiculous the entire situation was as I headed back up towards Jorrvaskr. By the time I got their I saw a young female Nord and a male Dunmer having a fist fight smack dab in the middle of mead hall. It was then I knew I was in for quite a predicament. I headed down into the living quarters located under the mead hall. I had to admit, for the oldest building in Whiterun, its architecture was very well done. I saw Vilkas sitting in a chair talking to another Companion who looked much older. I approached them. I coughed in order to get their attention.

"So, a stranger comes to a hall." The white haired Nord said, turning his attention from Vilkas towards me.

"Not just any stranger, the Thane of Whiterun, who wishes to join the Companions." I said.

"Kodlak, we've met this warrior earlier today. He aided us in taking down the giant troubling Pelagia farm. His name is Adlan-adalvan…" Vilkas sputtered. I wasn't surprised that Dunmer names have always been incomprehensible to human races.

"Just call me Don." I replied.

"My name is Kodlak." The white haired man said. "Now tell me, why do you wish to join the companions?"

"That's quite a long story, one I wish to save for a night when the food is plenty." I said.

"How peculiar." Kodlak stated. "Now tell me, how do you handle in battle?"

"I've only known how to hold a sword and a shield. I still have many skills that I could improve upon."

"That's what we like to hear." Kodlak said before turning to Vilkas. "Vilkas, take him outside. See if he is worth our trouble." Vilkas obliged and stood up. I followed him outside to the courtyard. By the time we got back up into the mead hall, the fistfight between the Nord and the Dunmer had just ended. It began to drizzle outside when I stepped outside the back door. Vilkas and I clashed for a short amount of time before he said I was made of stern material, that being mentioned, he also said I could be made sterner yet. He then asked me to go and see Eorlund Gray-Mane as he had a task for me to carry out. Apparently I was told to retrieve Aela's shield, as it was being repaired. So I did just that. When I approached huntress's room in the living quarters, I could tell I was walking in on a touchy conversation, as Skjor was there as well mentioning about keeping quiet about a certain topic. After doing that, Aela called out for Farkas who showed me where to sleep whenever I felt fatigued. I sat upon one of them feeling a sense of relief overcome me. It was a longest time I felt like I had been part of a family.

Over the couple of weeks, I underwent training along with a few other newcomers. It was more demanding than I thought, but I knew that being a Dragonborn was not a choice, but a self-born oath. I had to get stronger not for the sole purpose of discovering my destiny, but also long the way whenever I ran into trouble, which I did while completing some contracts that fit my expertise. I had to stop using my shield that Balgruff gave me, as it became damaged since I fought the dragon at the Western Watchtower. So I indulged my training into becoming a spellsword. Vilkas trained me how to properly use a sword, and improvise with one should the situation arise. A useful trick he told me was to maintain how much strength I put into the swing of a sword. "You don't have to land a hard hit to land an effective hit", he would remind me. In the meantime, Aela taught me how to shoot a bow, even though I barely could remember the last time I used one. I often felt embarrassed whenever I missed by an entire meter or two. One Companion I spent time with in particular was Athis, who was the Dunmer who got into the fist fight the first time I stepped into the Mead Hall. "Even an elf can be born with the heart of a Nord." He'd say, who was given that advice by Kodlak. Athis helped me make use of my armor, which was light, and therefore gave me the potential to be light on my feet and dodge attacks. Eventually, as the days went by, I grew stronger, faster, and more versatile. Whenever I set out to clear a house from a predator or rid a den of bandits that were too close to a settlement, I took a shield brother with me, usually one of the fellow young bloods. Occasionally I'd bring along either Inigo or Sofia whenever I felt an undertaking would be too much for two blades alone.

I had to admit, I was becoming content with living the Nordic life. When the time came, I was privileged with retrieving one of the fragments of Wuuthraad, the weapon that Ysgramor himself wielded when he and his original five hundred companions came to Skyrim from Atmora. Farkas was tasked with being my shield brother as we approached Dustman's Cairn, another Nordic ruin. As we went further into the ancient tunnels, we noticed we weren't the only ones who arrived. There was signs of recent archeological activity such as tools and food that was still fresh. At one location, we entered an old Nord sacrificial chamber. I was dumbfounded of why the Nords would want to sacrifice anyone, even in the old times. Upon seeing a closed gate, I pulled a nearby lever, only for another gate to trap me in the room I was in. Vilkas was annoyed, and more annoyed when individuals from the other side came in and surrounded him. They sounded as they had beef with him. No sooner did I witness Farkas morph into what could only be described as a werewolf. He slaughtered them all without breaking a sweat. As soon as the gate lifted and I stepped out, Farkas had reverted to his normal form. I asked what that was about, and he replied saying it was a curse of sorts, passed down the Companions from generations. As for the people that tried to murder him, they are called The Silver Hand, people who hunt werewolves regardless of who they are. As we delved further into the ruins, we came across more silver hand and draugr. But the hardest fight we had was when we came into the inner sanctum. Not only were there fragments of Wuuthraad waiting for us, but also tons of Draugr, who we overcame together. I confess I also shouted to combat the undead, and afterwards revealed to him I was Dragonborn. He told me he felt honored to be my shield brother. In return, I felt quite flattered. By the end of it I felt accomplished. There was also a word wall in the inner sanctum, this time, it seemed to be a shout for fire as far as I could understand. We then headed back to Jorrvaskr where we returned the fragments.

"So, Adonlvan, where are you from?" Aela asked as we ate at the table. All but Kodlak was there.

"I was born on the Island of Solestheim, but my parents are from Morrowind. I can tell you more about my heritage if you wish." I replied.

"We Nords value heritage." Vilkas said.

"Originally, my father served as a battlemage in the Great War against the Aldmeri Dominion. He helped the Imperial Army in the retaking of the Imperial City and almost lost his life. He was sent back to Morrowind with an honorable discharge for his actions. When he did, he got notices of growing tensions between houses Hlualu and Redoran. His lineage could be traced back to both houses, that being said, he offered to become an arbitrator." I explained.

"A what now? Njada asked.

"Arbitrator, a negotiator for both houses. Someone who is tasked with responsibilities considered too risky for either house to handle single handedly. Thus, an Arbitrator has to have a large number of contacts he can look to for support when the job becomes superficial." He said.

"I've never heard of such a term before." Athis said, being a Dunmer.

"That's because it's a relatively new position." I clarified. "Before my father moved to Solestheim, he lived in a family manor near Balmora. He eventually became betrothed with a neglected maid from House Telvanni who eventually became my mother."

"What made them move from Vvardenfell?" Aela asked.

"A pyroclastic surge from the Red Mountain destroyed their home before I was born. Mind you with was after it erupted. With that in mind, they gathered as much wealth and belongings they could before they settled in Solestheim and bore me." I stated before Kodlak stepped into the room. "Members of the inner circle, step outside. We have an initiation to attend to." He said.

"This should be interesting." Vilkas said before Kodlak turned towards me. "Don, come with us. You've been selected." I was shocked. I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was I really worthy of becoming a member? I stood up and walked outside.

"Shall be begin the ceremony?" Kodlak asked as I joined the circle.

"There is something you should know." Farkas said.

"What is that?" Vilkas asked him.

"Adonlvan, he is Dragonborn. While we fought in Dustman's Cairn, he shouted like the Dragons do."

"Dragonborn?" Aela said. "That means…you're the one who killed the Dragon as the western watchtower. No wonder you're a Thane too."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Skjor asked.

"I figured I would tell you eventually when I have gained your friendship." I explained.

"Right then. Let us begin." Kodlak said. "Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This man has endured, has challenged and has showed his valor. Who will speak for him?"

"I stand witness for the courage of the soul before us." Farkas replied.

"Would you raise your shield in his defense?" Kodlak asked.

"I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us."

"And would you raise your sword in his honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes."

"And would you raise a mug in his name?"

"I would lead the song in triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories."

"Then this judgment of this Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, so the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call." Kodlak announced.

"It shall be so." They clamored before they smiled at me. For the first time in a while, I felt like I was truly a part of a cause not only greater than me, but in a group truly accepted me as one of their own.

"Well, lad, you're one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint." Kodlak said.

"Thank you sir." I said. "But there is something I must say."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Is it true that the members of the inner circle are werewolves?" I questioned. Silence fell upon the circle before Kodlak spoke up.

"I see you've been allowed to know some secrets before your appointed time. Yes, it's true. Not every Companion, no, only members of the Circle all share the blood of the beast. Some take to it more than others." He explained as others began to walk back into the mead hall.

"What's your opinion on it?" I asked him.

"Well, I grow old. My mind turns towards the horizon, to Sovngarde. I worry that Shor won't call an animal warrior as he would a true Nord warrior. Living as beasts draws our souls closer to the Daedric lord, Hircine. Some may prefer eternity in his hunting grounds, but I crave the fellowship of Sovngarde."

"I see." I said before I visited Vignar Gray-mane to exchange my current weapon. I told him I wanted something that wasn't made for dueling, but for cutting. Something that was light but also very durable. He said that there is an old schematic he rarely uses. A Katana made with Nordic décor. As soon as I got it, I began practicing before heading to bed. As the days progressed, I became stronger. Sometimes, I invited my friends Sofia and Inigo on some treasure hunts. Little did I know of the trials that I would have to endure in the days to come.


End file.
